A New begining, a New Love
by Silentxsiren
Summary: Rin is an O/C character What happens after the fail attempt to infiltrate Konoha? Rin is new to Suna and learns her aunt which she was going to live with was killed during the attack on Konoha. Learning to become a true part of the village Rin sets out for help and meets gaara; the one everyone hates and fears. What will this lead to? Does not follow Manga/Anime Completely.
1. Chapter 1

Rin walked up to the great walls, admiring their warm color. She could taste the dust in her mouth, and her palm begun to sweat in her care givers hands.

"So this is Suna…I can understand why no one wanted to bring you." He sighed and looked down at her, sweat dripping along the side of his face.

Rin had lived with her father the first 12 years of her life in Amegakure, -or the village hidden by rain- only recently he died. There it was cool and wet; nothing compared to this place. The air was hot and dry and it burned her lungs. She had never known her mother, only because she left the family when Rin was too young to remember or understand anything. Why was she here? Her last known relative was an aunt and Rin was supposed to come live with her.

"I suppose we should get this over with, come along Rin." The care giver, pulled her along and they slowly walked to visit the fourth Kazekage.

"So how old are you now Rin?" The Kazekage asked but never made eye contact, like the whole conversation bored him. Rin also noticed him looking to the window at least five times during their 'talk'.

"I'll be turning 13 in three months my lord." It was too hot and she just wanted to see her aunt and get settled in.

"I see." He stood up and walked to the large window overlooking the village. What was he looking for?

"It seems you just missed the Chunin Exams then. I hope you become a great ninja of this village and you can take them next year." Again he walked back to his desk and faced her.

"I'm afraid though that your aunt has taken her team to Konaha for the Exams and won't be back for a while. For the time I can have you settle into her place and you can wait her return." Again his attention was elsewhere and Rin knew it was time to take their leave.

"Thank you lord Kazekage, as soon as I drop her off I will be taking my leave to return home. Rin follow me please."

Rin followed her care giver down to the village and tried her best to stay within the shade, although it was hot and dry she was quickly getting use to the heat and in this area the air tended to stay cool.

They came up to a large tan home and the man gave Rin the key. Just like that she was being abandon into a new world. She now had no one.

"Okay, so try your best not to leave until your body has become better adapted to the conditions, make sure you listen to your aunt; You wouldn't want to kicked out and forced to live in the streets." She didn't know if he was trying to make me fear this place, but she knew the Kazekage wouldn't force her to live alone in the streets. Right? Soon after his little speech, my care giver left, without once saying goodbye or at least giving her his name.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin lived alone for the first two weeks of her aunts place. Not once had anyone checked on her, but she didn't mind it that way.

When people finally came back from Konoha, and it seemed like all hell broke loose.

"They say Gaara got hurt…how could that be possible? He's a monster"

"I wish they managed to kill him…as sad as that sounds."

"We also lost the Kazekage…"

"How many people do you think we lost?"

"I don't know. I hope nothing bad comes from this though. Come along now."

Rin listen to the conversation of passing strangers from the window and tried her best to get any and all detail. From what she could hear an attack happened and failed, and there had been some deaths. Rin had hope her aunt was okay, and would be returning back to the house soon.

4 hours later

Rin sat along reading a book she found in her aunts shelves. It was a book she never seen before and she was red faced and nervous, like someone would walk in and catch her reading it. The book described things she knew only older people or perverts like to do.

_Knock knock_

Rin nearly jumped out of her skin and hid the book underneath the couch. She looked into the mirror before managing to open the door and finding a large man covered in all black.

"Are you miss Rin?" he stood up straighter and looked her right in the eyes. Rin felt a shiver run through her.

"Yes…?" Her voice was shaky and she already had a feeling of dread come over her.

"I need you to follow me; the leaders needs to speak with you right away."

"Do you know what they want with me?" She already knew the answer but she wish she was wrong. It didn't matter anyways; he never answered her and continued to walk her to the meeting spot. It was midday now and the sun was high in the sky, the heat was almost bearable but Rin still had sweat running down her back. Everything had seemed to go back to normal as people continued with their normal business.

"- Yes, they said she just got here. Poor thing." A women's voice carried over and Rin stopped to look; again the dread pulled at her. She knew they were talking about her.

"Wait here. They will be out soon enough."

"Okay" What was she going to do, She knew for sure that her aunt wasn't going to come back, that she must have died in the attack. Is that what they wanted to speak to her about? She had just got here but she felt she was already being cast aside.

"-Rin?" Rin looked up to see an older lady call to her.

"Hello dear, Are you okay? I have been calling your name."

"I'm sorry…I was just thinking. Are they ready for me?" The women smiled and waved her hand to the side, leading Rin away.

"Yes, right this way."

The room was larger than the one Rin was in earlier that month. In the center was a large table and at the end sat an older gentleman. Rin stood near the door as he spoke to her.

"I'm not sure if you heard, but Konoha was attacked." He waited, letting the news sink in for Rin, when she was unfazed he continued.

"Your aunt sadly didn't make it. Now what we're doing is trying to figure out what to do with you." He raised his hands to his face and stared right into her eyes; daring her to feel something. When he saw the tears begin to pool he smiled.

"I…I would like to stay..p-please don't make me leave." Rin's hands begun to shake and she could no longer look at the man. His smile bothered her, like him having this power over her was pleasing.

"I can fight, I'll learn to be a great ninja, please…" She begged and the tears begun to spill from her eyes

"I don't want to be forced out of another village again. I have no one else." She raised her head and her tear clouded eyes tried to focus on his. She waited, and waited until what seemed like forever he let out a deep sigh.

"The choice was yours really. Since you want to stay we can arrange for that to happen; but there will be changes. First you are going to be given a new place to stay. You may take whatever you like from your aunts but whatever you leave behind will be recycled for the village. Second you will need to begin searching for a trainer; since there is so much in progress right now we cannot help you with that. Lastly, we do request that behave. We are giving you three chances. If you misbehave we will remove you from this village. Is this understood?"

"Yes I understand. Thank you mister…?" I waited with the question hanging in the air.

"You don't need to know my name Rin, for now you may call me 'My Lord' and before you run home someone is waiting for you outside to escort you to your new place." Again that smug smiled crossed his lips and Rin felt her stomach turn. But she couldn't let it bother her; they were going to let her stay. That's all that mattered.

"Yes thank you My Lord." She bowed low and turned her back to the strange man, wiping the tears from her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Rin closed the door and nearly bumped into a tall man. Half his face was covered and he had two red markings on the side of his face that was visible.

"Hello. Follow me." Liked the others he didn't give his name and Rin was sick of people not showing her at least some respect.

"My name is Rin." She tried to keep up but he was walking to fast. Rin knew she was going to be tried soon. She watched as the back of his head turned slightly and he peered at her from the side.

"My name is Baki." That was all, but she finally got a name from somebody. And she couldn't help the smile from spreading over her lips.

"Not many people have given me their names. Is everyone like that?" Rin talked in a rush but it felt good to finally talk to another person after so long.

"Not everyone is so forthcoming with who they are, especially if they don't know the person. Also you're a child. You need to prove yourself before you're given any real respect." He spoke with his nose in the air, but Rin didn't feel like he was treating her wrong at all; instead she felt like he was giving her a lesson she needed to learn sooner rather than later.

"Are you a sensei?" Rin's voice hit a high pitch and she smiled. "I need to find someone to teach me to fight. It's one of the agreements for me to stay."

"I am but I am busy at the moment-" Again he did the whole side look thing, only this time his lips twitched. "-but maybe one of my students can help you. If you like I can arrange for you to meet them later in the week. Maybe we can have a dinner set."

"Really?" Rin practically jumped out of her skin, she was nervous, but also excited she could meet more people and become part of the village.

It took five minutes for Rin and Baki to get to the new housing, it was smaller than her aunts, but she didn't really need that much room anyways. Baki reached into his pocket and pulled out a key; letting them both inside.

"Okay, so this is the new place. Standard size for a single person, we will be checking in on you from time to time until your sixteenth birthday."

He handed her the key and pointed to the other side of the small room.

"There are some boxes there. Do you need some help? I can ask one of my students to help you." Although this new place was cozier, it was farer away from Rin's aunt place and bringing her things over from her aunts was going to take two to three trips.

_I don't have much I want to take; but it would be great to have some help._

"If it isn't too much trouble I would like some help. Maybe I could also ask for some help in training as well." She held her head high and waited for his reply.

"The whole group won't be there. One of them was hurt and is recovering, but the other two should be around. Come. They don't live that far." She followed and after two blocks Rin stood in front of a new place. Bigger than the new one she was staying at. They knocked at the door and soon a boy answered.

"Sensei Baki?"

"Kankuro, is Temari around?"

"No she went out with her friends for a while. Whats up?" He sounded relaxed and that made Rin nervous.

_I hope I don't embarrass myself, my first real contact with another kid my age and I might ruin it._

"-and she needs help." They both looked to Rin and she noticed she wasn't paying attention.

"huh?" Kankuro smiled and it made her blushed, too late for not making a fool of herself.

"I can take it from here sensei, I don't mind helping. Think you can lead me to your place Rin? She nodded and looked Baki.

"Thank you Baki for helping me."

"Don't worry; maybe we can still have that dinner or maybe even a lunch for you to begin meeting more people. Kankuro I leave her to you." With that he leaped into the air and disappeared.

About 20 minutes later Rin and Kankuro arrived at her aunt's place and had boxes set up everywhere.

"So I guess they want you to clean up her place too huh? I guess we should begin with the things you want and need." He began walking to her aunt's room and removed the blankets from the bed.

"You are going to need these. Try to get as many as you can otherwise you'll have to buy some more." It took a total of 5 and a half hours to clean most of the house and they were still were not done. Rin already had 8 blankets, 4 pillows, and 6 boxes full of random things like books, clothes, dishes, and random things Kankuro said she was going to need. It was much more then she thought she was going to need.

"Are you sure I will need all of this I wasn't even planning on taking half of this." She looked around and begun to wonder how long this was going to take.

"Good thing they gave me a week to clear out before they took over; I don't think I could have finished today. Think we can take most of this today? "She wasn't looking forward to going back and forth but the she knew the sooner she did something the better."

"Yes, we can maybe get half of the things over tonight but you're going to need to stay here again, unless you can get the bed over tonight." Kankuro opened the door and stopped in his tracks.

"Wow it's pretty late actually. I didn't know so much time passed." He turned and looked at Rin already carrying a box and some pillows.

"I think we should do only one trip." He grabbed two boxes and began leading the way still managing to lock the door behind him.

"Would you like to maybe get something to eat after, my treat? Temari might even be back at the house so it doesn't have to be just us two."

"Thank would be great thank you Kankuro." Rin's face burned a shade of red again, she hoped she would soon get used to being around people.


	4. Chapter 4

When they finally finished moving what they had Kankuro invited her over. Temari was home and already cooking so everyone decided to stay inside and have dinner together.

"So Rin, how old are you anyways." Temari asked. Rin could already tell that was a very blunt person, and tried not to let it bother her.

"I'll be turning thirteen in a few weeks." Temari smiled and looked to Kankuro.

"Oh, you're the same age as our brother. I'm 14 and Kankuro is 13. So how did you come to be in Suna anyways?" Rin didn't know how to answer; she didn't feel like getting into her life story with people she barely knew yet.

"Temari, leave the girl alone, she just lost an aunt, she might not feel like talking about things yet." Kankuro looked to her with his face full of food, she was thankful he said something and she didn't have to explain herself yet. They finished their meal with only Kankuro and Temari talking. She didn't know how to communicate with people that well but she was hoping that with time she will get better. She wanted them to like her.

"Rin help me clean up please. Kankuro can you….check on him?" Tamari's eyes drifted to the other side of the house and Kankuro left them to clean.

"Is your bother badly injured?" Rin felt the need to whisper to Temari as she helped clean off the table.

"He lost a battle. I don't think that has even happened; but he is different now." Temari had a faraway look and smiled when she noticed Rin staring at her.

"The battle changed him I think, we just don't understand how. Come I'll wash and you can dry." Rin walked over the sink with the dishes and set them aside picking up a dry towel and drying the dishes as Temari handed them over.

"So what do you plan on doing in Suna? Can you fight?"

"I don't know how to fight that well, but I'm trying to learn. I'm supposed to look for someone to teach me; I just haven't asked around yet." Rin finished the last dish and begun putting them away.

"I can teach you." Kankuro's voice answered from behind. She didn't even hear him come back into the room.

"I can help after we finish moving your things over. What do you think?" Did she have a choice? She had to learn to stay; she was also getting comfortable around Kankuro and hasn't meant anyone else so far from the village.

"Okay, that would we be great, what time will I see you tomorrow?" Rin was already getting her things together about to leave when she heard Kankuro get up.

"I can be there about ten, or is that too early? Want me to walk you?" Kankuro now stood near her, his hands in my pockets.

"Ten is fine, and I think I might walk home alone, I want to get comfortable finding my way around this place soon. Bye and thank you guys for having me over." Rin bowed and kept her smile up as she stared to walk out.

"How is he doing Kankuro?"

"I think he's better, he wasn't inside when I checked.

Despite it being hot and uncomfortable during the day, night was another story all together. The cool air felt nice on Rin's bare arms and it reminded her of home; causing tears to materialize in her eyes and causing a pressure to build in her chest. She missed her father, but knew he would have wanted her to be strong. Biting her lip Rin leaped into the air and began running the rooftops. She liked nothing better than running, it was one of the things she did at her old village to get away from everything.

It all began when she was a child, she would run all night searching for her mother that left them. All she had was a picture to go off on but she had hope one day she would find her; that was until her father found out what she was doing. Her father wasn't one to yell but one night when Rin returned home from a search he yelled at her to never go after her again.

_You don't understand dad, I have to find her….I just have to…_

The words raced across her mind as she heard them play over and over, once she turned 9 she stopped searching, and even after her father got rid all of her pictures Rin kept one hidden, she didn't want to forget her face in case she even found her again.

_Rin you have to understand; you mother left us, she didn't want to be here anymore. Do you understand?_

_But why dad, I can't understand. Did she not love us? Why would she leave us, leave me after I was only a baby, how could she leave us. Leave me?_

Rin couldn't stop the memories from coming in full rush now, She remember crying that whole night, with her father holding and letting her. It wasn't until a week later that he got rid of everything of her. _To make it easier on you_ he would say. The tears now freely fell from her eyes and before she could stop them she crushed into something.

She didn't get up, instead she stayed down and stared at the sky, letting the tear clear from her eyes and taking in deep breaths.

"Who are you?" A voice asked from in front and made Rin jump up. She hadn't known anyone was nearby. When she got to her feet Rin saw a boy around her age, hair a bright shade of red in the moonlight and moving sand surrounding him. Confused she just stared at the sand moving around.

_Did I run into him? _

The boy stood up and begun walking towards her, defensibly Rin backed up causing him to stop.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize I ran into you. I wa-I…I'm sorry." She knew she should bow and apologize correctly, but something about him made her uneasy. She didn't trust taking her eyes off him. The Boy noticed and something in his eyes harden.

"I asked who you are." He tone of his voice was the same, but his eyes lost their cold stare and soften. Although she didn't feel safer with him she did feel the need to run away leave.

"Oh, um..I'm Rin. I moved in recently." Rin knew something was off but something also made her not want to leave his side.

_Its his eyes. Their like my dad's eyes._

She knew that look. Loneliness.

"What's your name?" She tried to smile and held out her hand for him to shake. When he didn't immediately shake she dropped her hand.

"Gaara." His voice whispered into the air.

"huh?"

"My name." Gaara said it as if he was unsure.

"oh, that's a…nice name. What are you doing out so late?" Rin decided to back up a few paces to be safe and sat down on the ledge of the roof she was on.

"I always come here, I had to think." Rin kept looking into his eyes, again they changed and now they had a faraway look.

"Maybe I should leave then, I should be getting back home anyways. I have an early day." Rin stood and turned around but wasn't able to tell from which direction she came. She was so busy running blindly she was now lost.

"Actually I'm kind of lost." She turned to stare at Gaara then out into the village.

"Do you know Kankuro? I live near him…think you can help-"

Gaara walked past her, his sand trailing behind him and making its way into his gourd.

"Follow me" He said as he jumped down onto the lower roof.


	5. Chapter 5

Gaara didn't talk as he jumped rooftop from rooftop, but Rin didn't mind. She didn't know how to talk to this new person and there was something that made her feel off. The way he looked at her, the way his eyes called out. She wanted to talk but trying to get his attention seemed out of the question. When they finally made it in front of Kankuro's house Gaara turned away and looked into Rin's eyes. Her breath caught.

"Think you can manage from here?" It seemed he struggled just to get the words out; all Rin could do was nod.

"I live just around the corner…thank you for helping…" Before she could finish Gaara was already walking away. She didn't understand what his problem was, but decided nothing good would come from over thinking.

When she finally made it home Rin showered and made a bed of blankets on the floor since they weren't able to being the bed over that was all she would have for now. She closed her and hoped it wasn't long before sleep took over.

_Knock knock_

_…_

_Knock knock_

"Rin?" A voice from the other side of the door woke Rin and she was suddenly blinded by the bright light coming through the window.

_Just go away…_

"Rin, you there?" Rin unwilling opened her eyes and tossed over.

_I forgot Kankuro was coming over…I'm still tired damn it._

"Coming; give me a second Kankuro." Rin quickly grabbed some clothes she left on the floor and got dress, opening the door with sleepy eyes and a mess she called hair.

"Wow, you look horrible" Rin glared at Kankuro, but all he did was smile and let himself inside.

"How did you manage to make this place messy so fast?" He chuckled to himself and turned to face Rin closing the door.

"Good morning to you too Kankuro; give me a minute and I'll be ready."

"Take your time, I actually came an hour early; might as well begin as soon as we can right." Rin rushed to the bath room, and manage to brush her teeth, wash her face and maintains her hair all under two minutes. When she came out of the restroom she saw Kankuro folding her blankets and setting them aside.

"Really? I was going to fix everything when I was setting the place up." She shook her head and told Kankuro to follow her outside. When they finally got outside Rin was surprised to almost crash into a pull wagon.

"Who would just leave something like this is front of my door way."

"I brought it, so we don't have to do so many trips. Just get in. I'll pull you along." Kankuro smiled and after some argument Rin was force to ride out her journey to her aunt's old place. The place seemed foreign now and Rin was glad she never really knew her aunt; otherwise coming around it would be painful. It took about three hours to gather more things and get it all into the wagon along with the boxes from yesterday.

"Okay so you can pull one side and I'll get the other, come on this will be quick." They walked for a while in silence leaving Rin to her thoughts.

"Hey Rin you listening?"

"Huh?" Rin hated when people caught her not paying attention. She blamed it on the heat and wiped away sweat that was now forming on her brow that was a constant remainder she wasn't really home.

"I was asking how long you knew your aunt, or is that still too early to ask about?" Rin avoided making eye contact and pulled the wagon.

"I didn't really know her at all. My dad said I visited her when I was a child but that was only once; otherwise I only seen pictures. That's the good thing I guess. I never knew her; so her death…it's not effecting me so hard. Does that sound cruel?" She knew it was wrong to fill that way, but she didn't want to grieve for someone she didn't know, not when she had to still grieve for her father; and at times when no one was looking her mother.

"I don't think that is cruel. But you should at least pay your respect. I think they were going to bury her today. If you want to go. Its soon in fact. We can drop this off and sort things tonight if you like. Then after the funeral we can train. Yea?" Rin didn't even think about the funeral. She had somehow forgotten that people had died and she left that alone.

"I think that would be great. Thank you." She couldn't look at Kankuro. She felt stupid, how could she have forgotten that she came here to live with a family member? She made a promise to herself that she will go, and she will pay her respect, live up to be a great ninja that not only her father would be proud of but maybe even her aunt would be pleased with.

Unloading the wagon was much faster and only took half an hour, giving Rin and Kankuro eighteen minutes to get ready and make it on time for the funeral.

The funeral was fast and not as crowed as Rin thought it would be, no one asked her to go up and speak, no one even mentioned her and for that she was glad. She didn't think she could go up and speak about someone she didn't know, even if it was family. The funeral was for only two people, and they both had simple small graves. Rin knew she would remember and come once in a while to honor her aunt.

"Kankuro, I need to speak with you. Come." Baki appeared out of nowhere and Kankuro left Rin's side to go talk to him. When he came back his hands were in his pockets and he had a slight grin.

"Hey listen, I need to help Baki right now, so I don't think we can begin training today. But He asked me to ask my brother. Think you're up for someone else to help you? I swear he is strong; you can learn something from him."

"Okay but I'm not really good at anything, If he is willing to train me, it has to be basically from nothing." Although Rin knew a little charka control she was also not that good at it.

"Come on he should be home, I'm really sorry about this." Kankuro chuckled and they walked side by side,. Kankuro joked about things and time from time could bump her with his hip and point out things of the village.

"-and that's where they have the best food; we should go sometime, we can get the special. Oh and across there is the best ramen spot, that is if you like it. What sort of food do you like anyways?"

"I really like ramen actually, but shh" Rin giggled and averted her eyes, letting memories cross her mind.

"I would always try to eat it when I could, but my father hated it, said it was food unfit for a growing girl. Otherwise I really love fruit , fish and eggs." At the mention of eggs Kankuro wrinkled his nose.

"Ahh that gross, I can't stand eggs!" they continues to small talk till they arrived at the house and Kankuro walked inside, inviting Rin along.

"Just let me check and see if he is here." Again Kankuro walked into the room in the other side of the room and Rin heard muffled talk. Clearly his brother was here this time.

"-alright I'll let her know. Thanks I owe you." Kankuro backed out the room and strolled back to Rin.

"Alright come I'll walk you come, hurry and get changed and we'll meet you in about five alright." Rin was excited and rushed to the door before Kankuro could open it for her.

"So what is your brother like? He isn't going to kill me or anything is he? I have had almost no training at the other village."

"Really? Why not? Kankuro asked with confusion on his face.

"Oh, when it was time for school, my father got sick…So I stayed home. I did manage to learn somethings, but I'm still kind of new to all this."

"Oh. Don't worry, he won't be that tough…I hope. Okay, wear something light and breathable okay. I'll see you tomorrow morning maybe?" Kankuro smiled and skunked a hug in before leaving, causing Rin to blush. She never been this close to another guy before and it made her nervous.

After a few minutes Rin had changed and was about to walk out when there was a knock at the door.

_Oh, that must be the brother. I forgot to ask Kankuro for his name._

"Coming." Rin opening the door, her back still facing the guy as she closed the door.

"Sorry I didn't know what to wea-" Rin turned around and was face to face with the red head boy from the night before.

"Gaara?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Your Kankuro's brother" Rin didn't mean to come off as rude but she couldn't hide her shock.

"Is this going to bother you?" Gaara sat on the edge of the steps that lead to her door, still not bothering to stand up.

"No…it's just…you guys don't look alike." Rin felt like an idiot and look at the ground.

"I'm Rin, if you don't remember. Ready?" Gaara got up and begun walking to the right, leaving Rin with no other option then to follow.

"Kankuro said you don't know how to do anything? Is that true? Gaara spoke without looking at Rin nor, did he slow down, causing Rin to speed up and walk side to side with him.

"I know how to control my charka a little other than that I don't know anything."

The area was crowded and Rin noticed people giving her weird stares. Rin tried to ignore them.

_Must be because of my aunt…_

"Do you know what you want to do? What areas are your strongest?"

"I want to be a med ninja. My father was one; I want to follow his footsteps." Gaara look sideways at Rin then back forward; not saying a word.

"Was that an answer you didn't want?" Rin was getting sick of him ignoring her and decided if she was going to be spending time with him for however long it took for her to get better they needed to clear the air.

"Look Gaara if you don't want to help me that's fine; I can wait till your brother is free and help me learn to be one." Rin's cheeks turned pink from the heat and angry; and her sudden outbreak caused Gaara to stop and stare.

"I will help. I-…I'm sorry." Gaara opened the door they now stood in front of and they both walked in.

"I'm not use to being around others, to have others want me to help. Come over here." Gaara was in front of a large table that held different type of weapons. Slowly Rin made her way over to them and stared at them.

"First you need to pick a weapon, something that you will use to protect yourself, something that will never leave your side. Temari uses a fan, I have my sand, and Kankuro has his puppets. The weapon you pick will determine who you are, so pick carefully."

Rin didn't understand why he asked what she wanted to do if he was just going to teach her to fight.

"But I said I wanted to train to be a medical ninja…Why would I need a weapon. My goal is to save people not kill them." Rin backed away from the table and gave Gaara a cold stare.

"If you want to be able to protect people you first need to make sure you can keep yourself alive. What good are you if you die before you can get to the injured?" Gaara crossed his arms and dared Rin to talk back; but she kept her mouth close. He was right and she felt like a fool for not connecting the two together. Rin walked back to the table and looked at all the weapons. She didn't even know what half of them could do.

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions; also I don't even know what half of these can do. Could you maybe tell me?"

For the next half hour Rin and Gaara talk and tested out some weapons, most which overwhelm Rin, but she finally settled on two that she thought would help her most.

"Okay so I think I will settle with the Kyoketsu Shoge and this Fukiya. Maybe I could learn how to make poisons when I begin my medical training." Rin smiled and was finally getting excited. She never saw herself using weapons but now she felt that they could to become a part of her.

"That's great." Gaara said dryly and grabbed the Kyokesu shoge from Rin. Now the real fun is learning how to use it." Gaara walked them both outside and in front of a mock person. He then begun to use the weapon, in ways Rin didn't even think it could be use.

"With this you can do a lot of damage; you also don't have to be close to fight with it. If you ever fell and you need the help you can use this point-" Gaara traced the edge "-and throw it at a tree. In case of an emergency it could save your life. Now with this change part you can remove a weapon your enemy is holding; the things you can do are endless." Rin couldn't keep her smile hidden. The way he spoke was passionate, and he clearly knew how to use the weapons.

"What?" Gaara stopped when he noticed Rin mostly laughing and not paying attention.

"Nothing. It's just cute to see how into this you are." Rin giggled and laid her head on top of her knees. Her words caused Gaara's cheeks to lightly pink, and he turned having his back face her.

"I thought you wanted to learn how to fight…if this is nothing but humor to you I can leave." He almost sounded upset, causing Rin to quickly step up and get the weapon.

"no no no. I wasn't making fun of you Gaara. I was just impressed. Please help me." Rin reached out to touch his arm but was suddenly stopped by sand magically appear in front of her fingers.

_Wow that was rude._

"I'm sorry. Som-I just always have my guard up. I didn't mean anything by it." Gaara's eyes fell to the floor and he handed Rin the weapon.

"Here practice. I'll be over there giving you pointers." The rest of the day continued like that; Rin messing up and Gaara tell her what she did wrong. Although she didn't come close to mastering the weapon she did feel better than she did when she first begun.

"It's late, I think we should give it a rest for tonight." Gaara stood up and told Rin to leave the weapon on the table. She could use it while she was here but she wasn't able to take it home.

"Once you get a job you can save and buy your own set. In the mean time I need you to come here at least four times a week and practice with your weapons; give or take 4 hours. If I'm not here then you have to practice alone. I also have other work."

Rin had sweat dripping down the side of her neck and back, she never practiced so much before and it's been hours since her last break.

"Alright. Thank you Gaara. I really hope I can impress you with my progress. But I also got a job, I need to begin paying for my housing and I now have something to save for."

Rin had got her Aunts saving but Rin felt too ashamed to touch it unless necessary, only using it when she really had to. Gaara Begun walking away, leaving again without a good bye or thanks.

"Maybe I can walk home with you? Since we live so close together?" She said it as a question and since Gaara didn't argue they walked back home, side by side again in the fading sunlight. They first made it to Rin's apartment and Rin was glad to be there, she needed to shower and get things ready for her first day of labor.

"I guess this is my stop." Rin turned and smiled at Gaara, she eyes nearly closed.

"Will I see you tomorrow? I work in small shop that Nila owns. I should be off about four, do you know it?" Her hand already rested on the railing and waited for an answer.

"I know the shop, I'm free an hour before, I can meet you in the front after your done."

A smile again made its way to her lips, and Rin's chest fluttered.

"Thank will be great. I'll see you then. Good bye."

She ran up the rest of the way to her door and quickly got inside, she rested her back against the door and laughed like a fool. She didn't understand why she felt so giggly but fought the urge and gathered her things for a shower.


	7. Chapter 7

Rin couldn't sleep all night, her body ached and minded raced. Eventually the sun rose and Rin decided not to rest any longer and begun making breakfast. She made her father's favorite meal in hopes that it would raise her spirit and bring her good luck throughout the day and ate it in front of a picture of her father and herself two years back.

"I'm hanging in there dad; I'm becoming my own person now. I got a job…"She smiled and took a bite of her meal, chewing and finishing before speaking again.

"And I have this guy helping me train. I'm going to become a medical ninja. Like you. I hope you would be proud. Okay time's up. I have to get going now. First day of work and all. Wish me luck." She cleaned her dishes and ran down the steps wanting to be early and give a good impression. The only reason she got the job was because Nila felt bad for her and because she agreed to be there only part time. That meant she only needed to be there three days out of the week. That was good enough for the small rent payment she was on and small cheap meals.

Speed walking Rin managed to make it in 15 minutes and was greeted with a smile by the owner.

"Good morning Rin, your early. Ready to begin?

"Yes sir, just point me in the right direction."

Rin's job was to clean, stock, and organize; and although she thought it was going to be boring and a slow day time seemed to slip by. Nila was closing up his shop and going to reopen it as a bakery. There wasn't that many in town so everybody was excited. Before she knew it the clock read noon and her tummy rumbled.

"Rin dear, it's time for your lunch; Nila is giving you half an hour. Don't be late."

"Yes thank you ma'am" Nila left the shop and only Rin and the wife was there to take care of everything. Rin finished the last of what she started and heard a familiar voice talking to the shop keep.

"Yes Mai I will have her back, don't worry." Rin walked to the front and smiled as Kankuro talked up the shop keepers wife – Mai-.

"Oh hey, ready for a lunch?" Kankuro's smile reached his eyes, causing his face paint to wrinkle.

"Yes, coming." She grabbed her bag and run to the front, waiting for Kankuro to finish. When he finally joined her Rin asked her question she been holding in since she saw him.

"How did you know I worked here?" The only person she told was Gaara, and she didn't think he was the one to gossip.

"I actually found out from Gaara. I was asking about your training but he wouldn't tell me anything. But he mentioned that you both were going to continue today after your job. Ha! I didn't know you managed to even get a job so fast. So I played along and asked where you were working today since your jobs switch up. Pretty sneaky huh?" He raised his hands behind his back and bellowed a deep laugh. She should of felt thrilled but felt stalked instead. Why did he need to know where she was?

"Oh yea, why were you looking for me?"

"Oh, Just to hang out, I had nothing to do today, also I wanted to know if you wanted to still have me help train you." Kankuro ducked under some beads covering a door and held them aside for Rin to step inside. Instantly the scent of food hit her food causing her stomach roar in a response.

"Seems like your hungry come on. I also wanted to see how your training went yesterday. Gaara was a last minute replacement. He doesn't really hang out with people that often."

Rin noticed Kankuro looked aside when he spoke of his brother but didn't want to bring it to his attention just yet. They both sat down and Kankuro ordered for them both a lunch special. Minutes later Rin was served steamed rice, a boiled egg and a sweet cake on the side which she gladly ate into.

"Training went well. I didn't learn anything really about what I wanted but I now have something to look forward too." She stopped talking and took a bite of food.

"Oh? What did he actually have you do?" Kankuro's eyes searched for any answer they could and Rin felt a little wrong talking about her time with Gaara.

"I told him I want to train to be a medi ninja and he told him I need to learn to fight first before I can even learn to heal people. So I ended up picking two weapons and now I have to master them or at lease manage to use them a lot better before we can move on." She again took a minute to eat another bite, trying to pace herself before she had to return back to work.

"So which ones did you pick up? Maybe we can spar and your training could be a lot better. If you want I can come over after work with Gaara and help out."

"I picked up a dart gun and a shoge, but I'm not very good yet. And I don't mind your helping but maybe we should ask Gaara? He has me on a plan already. I go and train at least four to six hours four times a week. I think it would be better to practice with a real person instead of the dummy." Rin finished her meal and grabbed the cake in one hand, tossing her half of the bill on the table.

"Sorry Kan, I have to run before I'm late. Maybe I will see you later?" Rin had two minutes and didn't want Mai to give her any problems.

"Sure, I'll ask Gaara if I can tag along when I see him later."

Rin manage to make it back with a minute to spear but still got a dirty look from Mai.

"Cutting it close Rin."

_Wow not even late and I still get in trouble…this women is impossible_

"Yes, but I'm not late, I'll get back to work now." Work seemed to move slowly after lunch, and Mai's attitude didn't get any better. In fact it got worst and Mai seemed to give Rin a dirty look every time she thought she wasn't looking. Two and a half hours later Rin hear the bell chimed and saw Mai's head peep inside to make sure Rin was working, she pretended not to notice. Only when Rin heard her footfalls leave did she creep to the door and see what the problem was.

"-No, I heard she was with him all day yesterday. We can only guess what she was doing with that monster."

"Does your husband know that she hangs out with him, surly he wouldn't-"

"No, he does know! That's the problem. He doesn't think of the boy like that. Its mad! He believes with time he will be good for the village."

Rin backed away from the door, she didn't want to listen to them back talk Gaara anymore. She had forgot her first few nights living in her aunt place that people had referred to Gaara as a monster. She saw nothing wrong with him, in fact she liked him. He was one of the only people willing to help her; along with their teacher and Kankuro. She decided to get back to work and wait till the day was over; working always tended to keep her mind busy. Not even half an hour later Mai returned to the back room and cleared her throat.

"You can leave early today Rin. Nila won't be in till after closing. I will see you tomorrow; and finish closing the shop." She smiled but her eyes still held a look Rin couldn't place.

"Yes Miss." She didn't question her words. Rin finished the last of what she was doing and grabbed her bag. Heading out she called out to Mai she was leaving.

"Yes, yes. Run along now."

She walked down the street and no sooner Ran into Nila.

"Rin? Is it closing time already?" HE chuckled and looked to the sun still sitting in the sky.

"I was sure we had at least another 45 minutes of work." Again his eyes meant Rin's his smile bent with worry.

"Oh, your wife said I may go home early. That she would close up shop since you wouldn't be coming back in today." She knew something was off. She shouldn't have left, but what was she going to say to Mai? 'no you can't make me?'

"hmm…I see. I think I know what's happening. Please follow me; and make sure Mai doesn't see you. Stand outside the shop." She placed his arms behind his back and slowly walked back to the shop, Rin following behind him like a lost puppy.

"Hello dear. How was your dad." Nila removed his shoes and walked up to kiss his wife from the sound of it.

"It was fine my love, although I don't think Rin is doing very good, in fact she already left. I think this job is to much for her." Rin's heart fell. She had a feeling Mai didn't like her but to lie like that in front of her husband…it brought tears to her eyes.

"Is that so? What was the problem?" Again she heard him move around.

"Wow this room is spotless. Everything is in order…did you finish doing this?"

"Yes of course. That girl was completely useless, left soon after you did in fact. I been slaving away ever since." She let out a breath like she was truly tired.

"While that is a different story then she told me?"

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"I ran into Rin not that long ago, and she told me you told her to leave. Mai I already explain to you that her relationship outside this shop is none of our business." His voice was a little high but you still wouldn't be able to heard unless you were trying.

"Nila you don't understand. If people see her talking to that _thing_ we could lose everything! What happens if he begins coming around? You think this is okay?"

"You have no say in this. She is clearly a good worker! You interfere again and make me lose this worker you can begin staying home." The shop got quite and although Nila told her to stay there she felt like she was listening to something she shouldn't have.

"I told her to wait near the other shops, She will come and finish her work. You will respect her and treat her like any other person. I don't want to have this talk again Mai."

His feet made their way to the door and His face came out first. "Follow me." He whispered and begun walking away.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that. It's nothing personal really, things are just not easy with the transition of the shop. Please come back and work and I promise nothing like this will happen again." He stopped and looked back to the shop where Mai was making her way out. It would of seemed like Rin was feet away and not able to hear anything they said.

"Yes…thank you Nila for helping me out…I'm sorry I am causing you problems; but I am thankful you are giving me another chance to prove I am a hard worker."

The shop owner smiled and begun walking back towards the shop.

"Rin from the things I seen so far, you are a great worker. Please lets finish this day with ease." They walked back to the shop and Mai ignored Rin the rest of the day, she didn't apologize nor speak to her and Rin was fine with that. Finally when it really was closing time Nila walked inside and announced 'her friend' was waiting for her outside.

"Please just finished and I'll see you the same time tomorrow."

"Yes thank you Nila." Rin was excited, again grabbed her things and rush outside to see Gaara and Kankuro both waiting for her.

"So it's going to be the three of us huh?"

"Yup didn't I tell you I was going to help?" Kankuro grabbed Rin into a hug and messed up her hair.

"let's hurry this up; maybe with Kankuro's help you can better learn how to control the shoge and we can move onto something else" Gaara didn't make eye contact but Rin was to happy to care, happy that she still had a job, had two great friends and teachers. 

Thank you everyone for the follows and reading my story! 3


	8. Chapter 8

Again like yesterday Gaara had Rin warm up and right away begin practicing with her choice of weapon. Her body was still sore but she managed to do everything he asked of her.

"You need to let the rope go a little more, the better you can control it the farther away you can keep the enemy. It's almost like a dance, your moves need to smooth." For a second time that week Gaara moved with such grace, that Rin was moved beyond words, he was right on one thing, it was so much like a dance.

"Okay try again, and this time mimic the way my feet move, and try it without, the weapon." She stood up and faced Gaara, making sure she placed her feet exactly the same as Gaara's. We'll work on the feet then involve the hands, lastly we'll bring in the weapon and-

"And that is where I will come in!" Kankuro was loud but made Rin smiled. He was quite the whole time watching her struggle and sitting peacefully in the corner with his puppet.

"Yes. That's when Kankuro will step in and Begin helping out. Now begin." Rin moved with precise steps and after 10-15 minutes Rin was more confidence with her feet; when adding her hand it got a bit more confusing.

"You are losing focus. Stop and look. When you move your feet, your hands are doing the same thing. Do you see?" Rin did see, and again tried. Little by little she was getting it and no sooner did Gaara have her get her weapon and practice five minutes before Kankuro was involved.

"You got it a lot better now Rin, Almost like another person stepped in your place." Kankuro was now standing off on the edge getting warm up.

"Thanks, you ready?" Kankuro was right, Rin did feel lots better and if she kept this up in no time she and the weapons would almost be one.

"Here I come." Kankuro launched himself at Rin and right away she was knocked down. She knew he was coming but she wasn't ready.

"You need to focus; otherwise you'll just be an embarrassment to this village!" Gaara's voice boomed within the small room and Rin felt her eyes begin to sting.

"Yes Gaara, I'm sorry. Kankuro again!" She wouldn't let a small defeat like that make her quit. But that's how it kept playing out, after the fifth time Gaara came and snatched her weapon from her hand, almost dragging her alongside.

"Pay attention, this is how you need to use this, pay attention to his body, listen to what it is telling you and then you'll be able to tell what he is going to do. Kankuro attack."

Right then Kankuro ran towards Gaara, but no sooner was blocked and forced to draw back, Kankuro even had to bring out a dragger in order to stop some of the attack. Kankuro was hit five different times, and if the weapon had the real parts Kankuro would surely be bleeding from some vital spots.

"And that is how you use the weapon. Now both of you again. Kankuro move slower with her until she knows how to use it better with a person."

…

"Alright, you can stop." Gaara's voice interrupted Rin from her thoughts. Both Kankuro and herself were fighting for the past 3 hours with little to no rest, but Rin did manage to begin getting hit in with her attack.

"Finally!" Kankuro fell to the floor next to Rin and pulled her down to join him.

"I felt like he was never going to let us rest. Is that it for the day Gaara?" Kankuro was out of breath, and laid down. Trying to even his breath.

"Yes. I won't be here for the rest of the week. I have a mission outside the village but I expect you to still train. When I come back I want you to have better control of your weapon. Next time you'll be fighting me." Gaara turned his back and begun walking away.

"Don't worry Rin I will help you out when I can." Kankuro again pulled Rin down and forced her into a hug causing her to laugh, she tried not to but her eyes followed Gaara; and she swear she saw a look of disappointment cross his face.

"Come on Kankuro. I should be heading home now; if you hurry you can catch up to Gaara before he is too far." Rin got to her fight, cleaning up her mess and grabbing her bag before heading to the door.

"Naw, he probably isn't heading home. Listen want to grab something before we call it a night? I'm joining some other guys from the village. It could be a great way to meet other people." Kankuro's eyes begged Rin; and although she was tired she smiled and agreed.

"Alright; just let me wash off and we can go ahead."

"Sure thing."

They walked together side by side, and Rin was beginning to get comfortable being around Kankuro. He was sweet and always helping her out when she needed it.

"Okay, here is my stop. Should I meet you at your place?" Rin's hand was on the railing, already leading her home.

"Can I actually come inside? I was going clean up after the meal. It would take to long to get ready again." Before Rin could really answer Kankuro was already making his way up the steps.

"Sure I guess. Since you are already making your way inside." She said it lightly and ran the rest of the way up the steps.

Once inside Rin grabbed her clothes and jumped into the shower, warning Kankuro not to touch her mess.

_I'm going to get to it soon_ she promised.

Her shower took a total of 5 minutes and when she exited the restroom she found Kankuro in front of her picture of her father. She suddenly felt her chest tighten. She wasn't ashamed he saw it, it was just something she didn't want to share with anyone else.

"That's my father." He didn't ask, but Rin explained anyways. "Back when we were happy." She let a sad smile fall into place and turned around to leave.

"Come on, its already late, I need something before bed anyways."

"Yeah, coming." Kankuro dragged his feet and let Rin lock up. During their walk he tried to talk about the ways Rin could improve on her own.

"You know I will be there whenever I can but when you can you should train. Gaara can be a little tough and I don't want him to get upset with you…" A worried expression danced in his eyes. Rin ignored it and laugh.

"Don't worry. I will train like I did today, with or without help. I will not disappoint Gaara. I will become someone he could be proud of." She only wished Gaara would show her more affection.

"So what is Gaara like anyways? He seems so closed."

"Gaara is…power hungry? I don't really know. I mean he is my brother but he mostly keeps to himself. I wish things were different. Ha. If things were…" He was quite for a while and Rin felt like she was praying for the wrong information.

"I know he doesn't like failure. He think people that are weak are a disappointment. That's why I want to make sure he have mastered what you can before he comes back. But he also seems to be changing. So I don't know what he is going through." Rib took his words into consideration and smile. She was hoping that she could be a part of this new Gaara Kankuro seemed to be wishing for.

"Hey Kankuro!" A guy off to the right called, waving his arms like a mad man.

"Sheesh, and that would be my friends. Come on." Kankuro chuckled and led Rin to the large hut that was full of not only wonderful smells but many people laughing and most likely a bit drunk.

The rest of the night went relaxed, a few of Kankuro's friends were easy going and for the most part friendly, everyone wanted to get to know Rin and even made plans for the rest of the week to hang out and possibly help her train.

"Yea, we don't want you getting use to Kankuro's weak moves! Let some real man help train you!" At that the group bellowed and playfully punch Kankuro in the arm. Everyone was done and starting paying their part; that's when a girl smile and pulled Rin aside.

"Come let's let them 'man' do that." Some of the guys smile and Rin went ahead and walked away.

"So I heard you been spending a lot of time with Kankuro…How are things going?" She held Rin arm and arm and they moved away a good distant from the hut.

"Its been fine, He has been a huge help with a lot of things." She kept looking back waiting for Kankuro to save her from another restless talk.

"I just thought I should let you know, don't get to attached." Her voice suddenly lowered and her eyes narrowed.

"Kankuro is only helping you because your new, so don't let it go to your head; and the others? They just want to help you cause they want something 'fresh' to play with. Kankuro is mines understand that." Rin tried to pull her arm away but the girl held on tighter.

"I'm serious. Don't get any funny ideas. If something were to happen, you might just get into a serious accident." Rin was getting nervous but she tried to not let it show. Suddenly she ripped her arm free.

"Don't touch me again." Rin tried to keep her voice steady, but even she heard it shake.

"First off _IF _Kankuro ever did try something that would be none of your business; that is unless you both were really together, but as far as I can see you're not. He came here with me not you. Secondly I don't think he even sees me that way so stop butting in. And threaten me again, I dare you; I do need a new dummy to practice with." Rin spoke with fierce words but she was truly afraid, and as soon as she finished she tried to walk away but was held back by the girls ugly words.

"I said keep away. You are nothing but trash remember that! Keep to yourself and that stupid monster that Kankuro has as a brother." By the time she made it back to Kankuro she had tears in her eyes.

"You read-…Hey what's wrong?" She bit her lip and pulled him down the road heading back to the safety of her home.

"Nothing serious, just that girl I was with was a bit rude." Rin smile and kicked small pebbles that cross her path.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kankuro made a noise in his thoart that Rin took as a yes.

"When I first got here I heard some people talking bad about your brother…"She saw Kankuro shift and put his hands in his pockets.

"then again, at the shop and then again now…why do people not like him…why do the people here not-" Kankuro suddenly stopped and pulled Rin aside.

"Listen Rin, some people here just don't understand, They see that he is to himself and they think bad about it…Its nothing okay. Don't let them get to you. You spent time with him. What are you thoughts on him. Do you hate him too?" Kankuro's eyes were sad and pleading Rin to be different from everyone else.

"I like him, he seems caring at times…but he is also a bit distance."

Kankuro smiled and continued walking, for the time being she left the questions of his brother alone and just tried to enjoy the cold night air.

Soon Rin was home and getting ready for bed; but first she needed some hot chocolate and a long bath. She had just put the water on the fire when she heard a tap at her balcony door. That was the last place she expected to hear a knock. Moving the curtain she saw Gaara and quickly opened the sliding door.

"Gaara?" She was confused and ashamed, trying to fix her silver strands of hair that slipped from their place. "Um…What do you want? Oh do you want to come in?" Again she looked around the place and kicked herself for still not managing to fully clean up.

"I need to apologize before I left." He looked away from Rin's eyes as he stepped through the door frame.

"I was rude today with you and Kankuro. I'm still not use to being around people like this."

"Gaara its fine." Rin laughed and tried to clean the place up a bit while talking.

"You're trying to teach me how to be a better ninja. I wouldn't expect you to go easy on me. Honestly, if you were a softie I would probably still be as bad as I was." She stood up and looked him in the eyes. "I also have people that will help me during this week you are gone. I made a promise Gaara that I would make you proud of me and I wouldn't be a disappointment to this village." The room grew quiet and Rin walked to the small kitchen.

"Are you leaving right away?" She removed two glasses from the cabinet and filled them both with now steaming water.

"I was on my way to leave." Gaara eyed her uncertain of what she was doing.

"Will you stay for alittle while? I was in the middle of making some hot chocolate." She felt her cheeks burn and hopes Gaara didn't notice.

"Sure." Gaara's voice was barly above a whisper. Rin smiled to herself and grab the chocolate pouring a decent size into each cup and tossing some marshmallows on top.

"Here you go." Rin remember how he didn't like being touched and set the cup on the table top near him.

"I hope the sweets on top is fine. This is how my father use to make it. It just brings back good memories…"She couldn't keep her mouth shut and walked outside to the balcony.

"Do you think we can sit out here, its nice weather." She didn't wait for an answer and sat down crossing her legs into the chair she sat in. It took him a few seconds but eventually Gaara appeared outside with her and they silently drank their chocolate.

_I wonder if he would tell me…_

When they were just about done with their drinks Rin again brought up the conversation she had with Kankuro only a hour earlier.

"Gaara…Can I ask you something personal?" He didn't move but Rin noticed his eyes shifted to look at her.

"The people of this village…do they have something against you?" Gaara set his cup on the railing and jumped up, ready to leave.

"Wait Gaara…" Rin tried to get up but her leg had fallen to sleep.

"I'm a monster." That's all he said and jumped off the balcony.

_Wait! I need a answer! _Rin didn't know why she needed to understand but she just did.

She jumped down and chased after him, which wasn't hard because he stared to walk toward the exit of the village.

"What does that mean?"

"Just that. So why do you bother being friends." She saw Gaara's eyes harder. But he never again looked at her.

"Gaara im trying to be your friend, why are you pushing me away for?" That stopped him and forced him to look at her.

"Why?"

"What?" that threw her off guard. "Don't you want friends Gaara? I don't care what other people think of you. I am capably to thinking for myself. Since I got her you have been kind to me. That's what I see…not this monster people got you to think you are." His eyes suddenly soften. Something she has yet to see on him.

"You should get back inside. It's a chilly night. I will see you in a weeks' time." Rin took that as a good thing. She had hope he would pour his heart out and ask her to be his friend but that just didn't seem like something he would do.

"I'll see you in a week. And Gaara I will be stronger when you come back."


	9. Chapter 9

It has been five days since the night Gaara left, since then Rin has put in over 52 hours of training, rather it be practicing alone with her weapons or with Kankuro and his buddy's from the night before. The first day three different guys volunteered to help, and two of the three beat her. Even after training she trained. She ran mile after mile every night; which not only help with her speed but also get to know the village better. On the sixth day only two of Kankuro's friends showed up to help out with the training.

"Hey everyone." Rin had already been training for an hour before they made it and decided to take a break while they got ready.

"Thanks for coming along again." She took her bottle and took a sip of water.

"No problem Rin, so what are we focusing on today? Same thing?" Rin let a smile slip.

"Yup; I'm sure I pretty much mastered this; but this time everything goes." She rose and got in fighting position. Rin has been practicing so much she felt confident she could take them all out; or at least the two friends.

"Okay, ready…set…go!" Kankuro's voice echoed against the walls as Rin and one of the guys – Kai - went at it.

"Alright Kai go get her!" one of the guys yelled as she ran towards her with his kunai, Rin barely managed to move back out of the way. She jumped back a few paces and watched as Kai circled her. Again he ran towards her, but Rin was quicker. She begun to swinging her shoge which kept him at a safe distance, soon a smile appeared on her lips, she let the weapon go, listening to it whistle in the air as it aimed for Kai's feet; but he saw it coming and jumped out of the way. He wasn't fast enough The shoge wrapped around one of his legs and Rin's smile grew. Grabbing the other end she pulled and dragged Kai back to the floor, having him bash his face into the ground.

"oooh…" Kai breath was ragged and he spit blood, about to say something but Rin had managed to jump on top of him; the blade already tracing his Adams apple.

"Seems I finally manage to beat you huh" He grinned and raised his arms.

"You win. Off now!" She dropped her weapon on the flood and let her weight fall on him, forcing his breath from the sudden weight to his gut.

"Wow you weigh a ton Rin!" Kai pushed her off and rowed over finally managing to get up and listening to Rin laugh on the other side of him.

"Hey you two; stop fliting, let's get on with who is next."

The next battle went on about the same way; only it lasted about 15 minutes; almost twice the length of the first one. The guy she was fighting was already out of breath, He was tired and Rin could see that, that's when she knew she had the upper hand.

"Seems like your losing focus there…already tired? We just begun." She laughed and threw the shoge, but he was fast and expected that, easily getting out of the way.

"Come on Rin, we been fight for a week together, come up with new ideas if you want to beat me!" Again he went after her; his weapon – two large swords on his back –in his hands.

"Hey were not supposed to use the real weapons!" Rin yelled as he swung one at her.

"How are you going to get better if you keep practicing with the fake things?!" He was desperate, Rin saw that but he was also right; she wasn't going to back down. She jumped into the air and pulled out her dart gun and shot him twice before she was back on the ground.

"hey you guys, I think we should stop now!" Kankuro yelled above the fight but no one listened. Rin was back on the ground and ran full force, she was fast, maybe one of the fastest in the village now and this guy had no idea where to attack next.

"Where is she?!" He looked wildly around as Rin dropped from the sky above him, her now wooden practice shoge coming down hair onto his head. She landed hard on her feet and a stinging sensation went through her body. She fell to her butt and waited for the sensation to stop, but before it did the guy she was fighting got up. Blood dripping from his head to the side of his face.

"You stupid bitch!" His eyes were red trimmed with anger and he waved his sword brining it down. Rin barely manage to move back but he was coming back again.

"I said stop!" Kankuro yelled and Rin turned to see him running towards them but he was across the room a good few seconds away. She was going to get hit before she made it.

"This will show you to get cocky." He raised his swords, as they both begun to glow a bit with a blue tint, the fight was going to be over now, he was using his chakra, and she knew it was going to hurt. He sung both down on her and Rin closed her eyes; but last minute she was protected but a wall of sand, causing his weapon to fly each side of her.

"What is going on…" It was Gaara. Rin has never been so happy before.

"We…we were…practicing…" The guy stumbled on his woods as Gaara made his way down to Rin.

"Gaara it was nothing, I had everything under control." Kankuro tried to beg everyone to agree but his friends were too afraid and tried to back out of the room.

"I'm fine Gaara, They are right…they were helping me. I thought it would be better if I fought against the real things." Gaara's face told them he didn't believe anyone.

"Everyone leave now." Kankuro's friends didn't waste any time getting their things and leaving.

"Gaara I was going to stop the fight, she was oka-"

"I said to leave…" Gaara walked up to Rin and pulled her off the floor. She looked to Kankuro but he was already leaving; his face full of regret.

"Gaara you didn't need to be so mean like that. They were just helping me."

"Did you every think I was here watching the whole time? Since you fought against that Kai boy. You didn't agree to anything. He was to upset he was losing." Gaara said it as a fact and Rin felt stupid for lying to him. She put her head down.

"Gather you things and follow me."

She didn't speak, what was she going to say 'I'm sorry I lied?' They continued to walk; and when they finally stopped they arrived to a abandoned desert field.

"What are we doing here?"

"Like I said…I was watching you. You have improved a lot since I left; and if you had better control of things like your chakra you would have no problem beat those two guys."

"oh…thanks Gaara. So what are we doing today then?"

"Another thing a medi nin needs to be good at is dodging. If you can't dodge an attack you can not only lose your life but the life your trying to protect. Back away. I will attack; you defend yourself with only dodging." She backed away and mentally prepared herself.

"Ready…Go."


	10. Chapter 10

For the next six weeks Gaara practice with Rin whenever they had free time; and thanks to him Rin was getting even better.

"Gaara, thank you so much!" Rin was lying down in the hot sand and enjoyed the warm breeze that blew by. Finally after weeks she was used to the heat and even enjoyed it a bit; not to mention her tan was beautiful. Or that's what she thought at least. Gaara sat next to her and she smiled as she saw a small grin play at the corner of his lips.

"I'm serious Gaara look!" Rin flexed and showed off the new muscles that had formed over the last few weeks of training.

"If it wasn't for everyone's help I wouldn't even be this good. The leaders have even seen my potential. Also, I talked to Chiyo like you said and she agreed to teach me the basic of healing and poison's." Rin sat up and rested her head against her knees, looking to Gaara.

"I even been thinking…I don't think I want to be a medical ninja anymore. I mean I want to learn some basic healing in honor of my father, but I like the fighting, I like the running around and all the action. I also want to focus on poisons. Maybe that could be my focus." She searched Gaara's eyes for any sign of disapproval; but she didn't see any.

"I think you should do what you feel is the best for you. Your progress has been very good so far; and your speed is one of the best in the village. In fact you're almost as fast as this boy I fought in the Hidden Leaf. If you keep training there is no doubt you can become powerful." Gaara stood up; the setting sun making his face and clothing shine purple and red.

"Come on, you should get ready to rest. Tomorrow were going to spar to see how you can put everything together, it will also be the last day you use a mock weapon. You are going to finally get one right?" Rin smiled and nodded.

"Yup! I know it's been forever but I been saving for a lot of different things and I wanted this certain one that the shot I took you to has. I already asked for it to be on hold for me. Also I think I can begin training in my charka control now, Kankuro has been helping me but I think it would be great to learn it from different people…and since you are already helping me so much anyways…" Rin held her breath and hope Gaara would continue helping her. She knew she was using a lot of his time but she was beginning to grow attached to him since they spent so much time together. The only person she really told was her father, but she felt that didn't really count.

"Are you going to be heading home Gaara? I thought maybe you could come over for a meal or some hot chocolate again." Rin played with her hands, making her fingers circle each other. She noticed she developed the habit weeks after showing up to the village.

" …Or maybe I can see you tomorrow if your free…Temari said its time I have my signature style; so I'm going to be over there anyways." She knew she was being a bit pushy but she didn't want to leave his side yet. They have been hanging out so much yet Rin still didn't know much about him.

"If I know Temari, you won't be free until late; but if we can find the time maybe we can get a meal. Tonight I have to meet with the elders about something important." Gaara's eyes darted down, He didn't want to talk about it yet.

"Alright..then afterwards then…I don't know. Maybe you can come see me…" Rin whispered but Gaara already begun walking away, she wasn't sure if he even heard her. It wasn't long before the sun had finally set and Rin was at her door that they both said they good bye's.

"I'll see you tomorrow Gaara. Good luck with the elders."

"Thank you. Bye." Gaara walked off leaving alone with her thoughts.

_I wish I knew how he felt…sometimes that boy can be so confusing…_ Rin let out a sigh and threw herself onto the carpeted floor, staring at her father's picture.

"hey dad..." She knew it was silly to talk to a picture of her father, but she still wasn't ready to let go. "I wanted to tell you something very important. I just hope you're not upset with me too much. I decided not to be a medi ninja anymore." Rin waited almost afraid his picture would show signs of his existence, when nothing happened she continued.

"I know you must be disappointed with me, but I think I could serve a better purpose protecting the people in the first place with my skills. Do you remember that boy I told you about?" Her cheeks slightly heated up.

"Gaara…he thinks I could become someone very powerful, someone that I hope he can see as his future one day. Dad I know I might be too young; but…I…I think…-" Rin fumbled on her woods but didn't have to finish her sentence because someone was suddenly at the door.

_I hope that's him… _Her heart raced as she opened the door only to stop short when Kankuro stood there.

"Hey Rin. I know it's a bit late but I wanted to talk…can I come in?" Kankuro body was relaxed but his face was tight with emotion. She opened the door more and let him inside.

"Do you think you're going to be long? I can make some tea." Rin wanted to be polite but she also wanted him to leave soon; in case Gaara showed up. Kankuro closed the door and walked behind Rin to the kitchen.

"Tea is fine, do you got any honey?" He reached into the cabinets, and checked inside. For the past 10 or so weeks Kankuro had made himself a part of her life, and made a habit of making himself at home; not that she minded. Rin liked the closeness they had and wanted to be on good terms if she even got to really be with Gaara. He pulled out the honey and Rin set up the cups letting the tea seep into the water.

"Come on, it's a nice night, let's sit outside." Rin walked out and grabbed a small crocheted blanket, wrapping it around herself and Kankuro who sat in the next chair.

"I don't know why you like the cold so much!" Kankuro sipped his tea, letting the heat of it warm him up.

"It reminds me of home. It was always cool there. Do you think it will snow?" It was the beginning of December and although the weather had cool down a lot since she first appeared, people were still able to get away wearing short sleeves and shorts during the day. Only during the night did the real coolness of winter begin to set in.

"I would love to go see where you grew up; maybe we can go visit one day…anyways I wanted to talk…" Kankuro looked into his tea and everywhere else besides Rin's eyes.

"You know we been friends the longest. I think out of the village I know you best." HE paused and let out a long sigh. Rin begun to feel just a bit uncomfortable as Kankuro finally managed to make eye contact.

I guess what I'm trying to say is that I…like you. You know I think maybe if you're fine with it we can try dating." Kankuros eyes turned down and his cheeks turn a bit pink. Rin was confused and embarrassed. She liked Kankuro, just not like that.

"Oh…I…-" Rin put her cup down and swallowed the lump in her throat. She had to tell him no.

"Kankuro I'm sorry…" As soon as she said it he let his head fall; what baffled her was he let a small laugh escape.

"Ah, I knew it. What's the excuse?" He stared at Rin but his eyes show hurt.

"Its not you Kankuro. I do love you. I do; just as a friend; or maybe even a brother…no wait please let me talk…There is another person I actually like." She lowered her head trying to make eye contact and beg Kankuro to forgive her betrayed.

"So who do I got to beat up?" At that they both laughed.

"I am sorry…Are you upset?"

"Yea im upset…I mean somebody beat me to the punch. So who is it?" Kankuro smiled but his eyes told another story still. She hope she would forget it and pretend like nothing happened.

"I can't say yet…I don't think the person even knows yet." She smiled and her cheeks warmed. This was the closest she has come to tell anyone.

"The person….oh man…It is a girl?" He face was confused and a bit shocked.

"No wonder you don't want all this…" Again he tried to joke the subject off.

"Ahaha no! No I Like a guy Kankuro! I just don't know if he really see me…If I even existed to him." How could she explain that although she was always with Gaara she felt he didn't see her as a good, as somebody that wanted to be with him?

"Fine. I guess it can't be helped. It was a good try anyways. Just don't let things get weird now that I confessed Rin. If they do, I will beat you up." Again they both fell silent and finished their teas. It was Kankuro that broke the calmness.

"When you tell him, you'll tell me too yea? And if things don't go as planned; I will be here Rin, as whatever you need me to be alright?" He eyes held the most sincere look Rin almost wanted to cry.

"I will." They both got up and finished talking inside. He even helped clean up their mess before leaving.

"So I will see you tomorrow right? Temari said you both ar going out together?"

"Yea, I been saving almost all my money from work, Temari wants me to finally dress the part; were going all out. Hair cut maybe face paint, weapons and even clothes. I never have been so nervous. I don't know what she is going to do to me." Kankuro chuckled and hugged Rin goodnight. It was a bit award but she knew things would go back to normal soon.

"Alright, Goodnight Rin. I'll see you tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Early the next morning Rin got up and walked over to meet Temari at the clothing store. She had already had clothes piled up and ready for Rin to try on, most which Rin thought was to flashy.

"Come on Rin…" Temari sounded tired but Rin knew she was having too much fun dressing her up.

"You have to have liked something so far…We already been here for over an hour. Your hair appointment is coming up!" Temari sat back in her chair; her long legs crossed and she watched Rin with dagger eyes.

"I think we're doing too much Temari, I just want some simple clothes that I won't be too hot in. Maybe some tights, a sweater? I don't want to be over dressed, especially when I have to wear all my gear." A disappointed look crossed Temari's face and she broke; Rin believed it was because of the time they had left for the day. When they had finished Rin got gotten a few pairs of tights like she wanted, a few home clothes, a black and burgundy sweater and three pairs of shoes.

"There are you happy? Here I am trying to make you the cutest thing in town after me and you refused everything I showed you." Temari let out a sigh. "At lease I can get your hair done right." Rin's hair was cut with in layers and It reached down to her butt. It was a silver white and straight.

"I'm thinking something short? How do you feel about that? You have to consider every possibility in fighting. Short hair is good for that; also you have the perfect face to pull it off." Her smile was sincere and Rin decided to let her go crazy with whatever she wanted to do. In the end Rin wasn't let down with the end result. Her hair had never looked so good. It was cut just above her shoulders and hugged her face just right; along with the new clothes Rin thought she looked amazing. She could almost pass as a ninja; all she needed now was her weapons and a headband.

"Wow…Temari. You were right this does look good." Rin stared at herself in the small mirror she was handed. She almost didn't recognize herself.

"That's the point love. You're going to be a whole new person. Now last thing before we get your weapons. Did you want any makeup? You can have a signature face painting like Kankuro and some of the others in the village. What do you think?" Rin had considered it before and already knew she did want some paint she just didn't know what type of design yet.

"I actually did want some…I wanted some white and red. I don't have a pattern yet but maybe you can help me decided?" They both smiled at each other and went to get the new items.

"Rin don't you worry, before you know it I will have you looking like a different person. You're going to love it." The rest of the day went in a blur and when they finished shopping they headed back to Temari's place and decided to put everything together.

"Its still a little early, so if you hurry we can meet the boys for an early dinner. They can be the judge of how you look." Temari was too excited and Rin couldn't hide the shyness that begun to creep up. Her bothers? What would they think…or better yet. What would Gaara think? Without thinking a blush sneaked over Rin's cheeks, Temari even saw it.

"Oh what's is this?" Temari bent over and checked Rin's cheeks; soon a smile appeared on her face.

"Do tell me Rin is there somebody that you like?" She giggled and covered her mouth.

"Who is it, I need to know. You have been around my brother a lot recently." Temari pretended to think.

_Wow does she actually know…is it that obvious? _

_ "_So is that it? Do you like Kankuro?" When her face dropped Temari let out a deep giggle and softly hit Rin in the arm.

"I'm only joking. He already told me you shot him down. But I would like to know! Oh! Come on we need to hurry." They both rushed to a meeting spot Temari had set up earlier that day, while they waited for the boys She begun fixing Rin's makeup. It took a total of 15 minutes and some argument but they finally finished.

"Take a look." Temari handed Rin a hand mirror and waited for her response.

"I like it. It's simple." Rin's face was painted with tiny dots, her left eye was smudged with what looked like white liner then underneath that was two rolls of tiny dots; in between was four to five small red dots. On her forehead were small lines that helped bring out her bone structure in red and again followed by white dots around. Rin smiled to herself. She wondered if they boys would recognize her; it was almost hard to remember what she looked like that morning.

"Finally! Here they are. Rin sit over there; I don't think they seen us yet, listen for my code word then come over, we'll surprise them!" Temari's smile was bright and she pushed Rin off to the side letting her find a new spot to sit and wait for the mysterious code word. They both walked up and took seat on either side of Temari, Kankuro being the only one to give a hug in greeting.

"So where is Rin? I was hoping we could see here new look. Did you scare her off Temari?" It was Kankuro that spoke and Rin begun to get nervous, I knew she looked great but she didn't know how they would response to her new look.

"Oh I sent her ahead to get you guys, I guess you just missed each other" Temari never stopped smiling and looked over towards Rin.

"Oh; I wish that water would hurry up; I just ordered it not long ago…" Then Temari winked; Rin took that as the sign and stopped a waiter to grab four waters. Slowly she made her way over to the group and put the waters down.

"Thank you." Only Temari looked up; Gaara never look up and Kankuro was looking around, most likely looking for Rin. Temari nodded her head to the side and Rin slowly walked backward.

"Doesn't the waitress look cute Kankuro?" Temari pretended to whispered and Rin blushed as Kankuro gave her a look over, not really seeing her for a few seconds.

"Haha Rin? Wow I did notice that was you!" Kankuro was always loud, but now it seemed like her was yelling, bringing to much attention to her.

"You look great! Temari did a great job, spin around for us." Rin did as she was asked and quickly sat next to Gaara.

_I wish he would tell me what he thought._

The dinner was quick and everyone was off doing their own thing again.

"Rin we still need to practice today-"

"That's all you have to say Gaara, Rin looks great and you haven't even mentioned it!"

"No its cool Kankuro, I can finally see how everything will work out in a battle, and I need the practice. Come Gaara." Gaara already begun walking away and Rin ran to catch up.

_Today is the day. Today I will tell him. I hope it goes well._

"Hey Gaara, I was hoping maybe…could we spar with hand to hand combat?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was hoping maybe we could practice fighting, I'm pretty good now fight long distance but if I was feel way from somebody and with no weapon…it wouldn't end well for me."

"oh…yes I guess we can do that. I was hoping you would want to practice with your new weapon but I guess that would be better use of our time." Rin already had a plan in motion, all she needed was an opening.

"Then maybe just this time. Maybe we can see how I do today, then if things go well we can move back to weapon training."

"Yea that's fine Rin." He smiled and opened the door to the building they were going to practice in that day. Rin felt like he was watching her, but it could've also been her imagination.

They began like normal with stretches and then Gaara begun showing her what moves to try.

"I don't get it…can you maybe help me? What do I do with this arm?" She fully knew what to do but she had to play dumb, she just hoped Gaara couldn't see what she was doing.

"Okay here let me help…" Gaara moved behind her and lightly placed his hand on her arm, moving it to the right position. Her heart raced, and she felt his hands slightly shake.

"…then bring it up like this, you will aim at the heart of someone when you do this." He quickly let go and Rin released the breath she didn't realize she held.

"Now try it on me, slowly, but put some force into it." Rin did what he asked and slowly attacked him. After a few times doing this he showed her how to block that attack and so on.

It was only after an hour of practice that Gaara let her fully attack with everything he taught her. They fought on and Gaara block every one of Rin's moves, it wasn't until 10 minutes in that she managed to trip him, causing him to fall back; sadly his sand was quicker than her and was already catching him before he was close to hitting the floor.

_This is my chance. _

Rin pushed herself on top of Gaara and accomplished getting her lips to reached his in her attempt for their first kiss. For Rin it seemed as the world had stood still. His body was stiff and his eyes widen a bit, yet his lips didn't kiss back; but she knew the kiss threw him off guard. His sand disappeared and they both fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"Gaara. I…no wait Gaara?!" He wrapped himself up in a ball of sand and it seemed a whirlwind was inside the room with her. Sand flew everywhere causing her eyes to sting and forcing her to close them. When everything finally calmed down she opened her eyes to an emptied room. Gaara had disappeared.

_Oh no…_

She ran out of the building and rush over to where they lived, only to see Kankuro was already rushing outside looking around.

"What did you do? What happened?" He talked in a rush and his eyes had a scared and worried look in them.

"Kankuro where is he? Did Gaara Come here?" Her heart beat to hard and fast, what had happened…it was only a kiss but it seemed like she tried to kill him.

"Rin Go, leave, go!" Kankuro never spoke to her like that and it hurt her feelings a bit, how did she know that would happen? She didn't know what to say so she turned and ran home, jumped into the shower and cried.


	12. Chapter 12

About forty minutes later there was a knock on the door; but Rin felt to numb to open it so she didn't get up.

"Rin open the door!" It was late so Kankuro did yell to loud, but she knew if he continued her neighbors would complain later.

"Just open it Kankuro!" Rin made a copy for him about 3 weeks ago in case she ever lost her key, and she hoped he was holding onto it. Soon enough the door opened up and he walked inside and sat on the other side of her bed.

"Rin what happened with Gaara today? Did you do something?" For once his voice was silent and soft, which made her feel even more upset.

"It has nothing to do with you or Temari. What happened is between us, and if Gaara didn't tell you then he must not want it to be known!" she knew it was stupid to get upset but she didn't know what else to do. Kankuro let out a sigh and turned towards her.

"Rin sit up, you need to know some things." She only moved to cover her head with the blanket, which made him sigh once more.

"Rin you know before you came here, Gaara was in a deep dark place. He was barley getting out of that and you know Temari and I think your pushing him back in there after today. She actually tried to come over first, she actually hates you right now, Its just the way he came home….it sort of reminded us of how he was before. He was losing control it seemed…We just need to know what happened. Otherwise we don't think you should hang around him anymore." Rin's sinuses began to burn with fresh tears that threating to pool over.

"Kankuro I already said I won't tell you. If Gaara wants to tell you guys that's fine, but I won't. so just leave now." The tears fell over and began soaking her pillow; she tried to bite her lips as she moaned herself back to sleep and Kankuro walked out.

The rest of the night was torture, she couldn't sleep, but her eyes stung and begged to be close. Inside she got up and sat in front of her father's image.

"Dad…I messed up. I think I ruined everything with Gaara. Yesterday I managed to kiss him and I think it made him crazy. How am I going to fix this?" She let her head drop into her lap and sobbed.

"Dad I like him so much…I know people might think I'm too young, but I know what I feel is right…and true. Dad…I wish you were still here…" She rolled over to her side and let more tears fall down her face. She wondered how she still had so many tears to spill and closed her eyes once more. When her eyes opened she was surprised to find it morning; it felt like she hadn't slept but she knew she had to get up. She needed to head to work even though she was tired and weak from the long night.

"Hello Rin, you're a bit late today…hey everything okay?" Nila let his things fall onto the table and walked over to Rin.

"Come on, sit talk to me." He grabbed Rin's hands and lead her behind the cashier, waiting for her to open up.

"Its just some boy problems Nila…there is nothing to worry about really. I promise I won't let this mess up my work." Rin tried to get up but again Nila placed his hands on her shoulders and walked away to get another chair.

"Come on tell me what happen." The look in his eyes was almost heart breaking and Rin felt she could tell me anything.

"Don't you think you should begin baking? The people will be coming soon." For a third time she tried to get up but Nila wasn't letting her get away.

"Listen Rin, if this is about that Gaara boy..-" Rin's eyes watered, she didn't want to have this conversation.

"-I need to tell you, since you come here that boy has changed. I think it's good more than bad. So whatever trouble you two are having, it will blow over." He patted her hand and smiled.

"Why do you think it has something to do with him?" She didn't know how to talk about this, it felt weird and foreign. Nila couldn't hide his chuckle.

"Rin my dear, I might be old but I can still tell young love when I see it; and you my dear have something for that boy. Also if im not mistaken, that boy also has some feelings for you." Rin let something out between a sob and laugh.

"I think your wrong there Nila. Yesterday I managed to show him my feelings…things didn't go to well. In fact he ran away land hasn't spoken to me since." This caused his face to fall some.

"Well what did you tell him, maybe you came out to forward."

"I actually didn't tell him anything. I just sort of…kissed him." Rin dropped her eyes to the ground and felt heat rush to her face, she didn't know why she was being so open. But Nila just laughed and jumped out of his seat.

"My dear there is your problem! You can't just attack the poor boy like that, You don't understand that boy has never had true love before in his life. For all he knows you were probably trying to kill him." He moved back to the seat and sat down.

"Listen love, just give him some time to sort out his feelings, this is all very new to him, this feeling for him must be taking a toll." He wrapped Rin's hands in his and brought them to his face.

"Come, today I will teach you baking, maybe you can begin helping in the kitchen" For the rest of the day Rin learn the basic of baking, things like what should and shouldn't go into the sweets, how long to bake and other secrets she never knew. It wasn't long before it was lunch and Nila called from the front of the shop.

"Hello Kankuro"

"Hey Mr. Nila sir, Rin working hard today?"

"Like she always does; teaching her the basics of baking today, I can say she will be a big help to this shop becoming a success." They chatted each other up till Rin grabbed her things and headed out the door, not bothering to wait for Kankuro.

"Yo Rin, wait." Rin didn't stop, instead she walked off into a clearing and sat on the side of a tree.

"So you're just going to ignore me Rin?" Again she said nothing, but Kankuro took a seat next to her anyways. She pulled out a box and began eating her meal; pulling out a bit of fresh bread Nila let her sneak out.

"I already told you I won't say anything Kankuro. Why are you bothering me?" She never made eye contact.

"All we wanted to know was what happened. You know Gaara hasn't talked to us since then, he even got up early this morning and left. I was just wondering if you knew where he went." That's all he wanted, information.

"I haven't seen him, not since his breakdown; but when you see him tell him we need to speak." She took another bite and pulled out a book, trying to make Kankuro just leave. He took the hint.

"Fine, but if you see him first let him know we need him home." Kankuro walked away and Rin finished her meal in peace; her thoughts kept pacing, where have Gaara went and why was he still not speaking to her.

_Was the kiss really that bad, If he doesn't like me he couldn't just said so…but Nila said..._

She tried not to let his action hurt her feelings, but she really wished he would at lease speak with her.

_Man I'm going to be late!_

She ran back to the shop and hoped the rest of the day would go as fast the first half.

"Goodbye Rin, thank you for helping again today. I'll see you next week." She stayed longer then she should've but she knew she wasn't going to train any time soon without Gaara's help. The sun was already setting and the sky had turned a bright red, orange color.

"Thank you for teaching me today about the baking Nila, I hope I can really help out this shop." She bowed and begun walking off towards home; only to change her mind at the last second and walk toward the workout building.

_Might as well practice a bit before not sleeping again…_

When she arrived to her normal spot only one girl was inside, and getting ready to leave, so Rin had no problem working out her frustration. She walked around her dummy and imagined it attacking her, but her thoughts kept running back into Gaara and his rejection. Her thoughts just made her more upset and soon Rin was randomly attacking her dummy, hurting herself more.

"You shouldn't attack it with raw emotion like that." Rin stop attacking and looked around, she was sure that was Gaara's voice but she saw no one. She ended up deciding it was her imagination instead of the real thing and packed her things.

_Guess it's time to head home now…._

When she got home, Rin managed to pull off her clothes and jump into the shower.

GAARA

_What are you doing Gaara? You really think that girl would love you; can't you see it's all a joke, you'll be stupid to fall into the trap. _

"Shut up Shukaku, you don't know what you're talking about." Gaara watched as Rin practiced in the room they always went to, she began out well, but soon her movements became sloppy and unorganized. He knew she was still upset about how he responded yesterday but she also didn't know that he was recently under a lot of stress, and her…kiss was something he never expected to receive.

_I'm telling you, It's all just a joke; if your own family can't love you, what makes you think some stranger can?_

Gaara tried to ignore his tail beast but he also felt he was right. How could she possibly have any feelings for him?

"You shouldn't attack it with raw emotion like that" As soon as his words escaped his lips she stopped and looked around; but soon she packed her things and left for home. He followed her and waited till she was inside before he left. When he finally walked though his own door he was attacked by his siblings.

"Gaara; finally where have you been?" It was Temari, since Konoha she was been different, almost motherly to him.

"I was speaking with the elders." That was all he said. Soon Kankuro joined in the conversation.

"So are you going to tell us what happened between you and Rin?"

"Don't even mention her name Kankuro! Listen Gaara if you don't want her bothering you anymore say the word and I'll make sure she leaves you alone." His chest swelled a bit and he grabbed himself something to eat. I had considered talking to them about it, but didn't know where to start. So instead he ignored the questioned and finished his food.

"Thank you for the meal." He set his things in the sink and walked into his bedroom; only to have Kankuro follow him inside.

" Gaara…"

_Are you really going to let them get away with bothering so much? The old Gaara would've showed them their place by now…this new you…its weak._

"What is it Kankuro."

"Are you really not going to attack the issue about yesterday…we're both worried something bad happened…" Again Gaara felt a bit moved, and turned his back to his brother.

"She kissed me" The room fell silent and Gaara had to turn around to make sure Kankuro didn't walk out.

"Wait, Rin? When did this happen? Is that what this is about? A kiss?" Kankuro sat on his bed and stared at Gaara; a smirk playing on his lips.

"So why are you fighting then? We thought maybe something serious happened! Man…and I been mean to Rin…"

"I just didn't know how to process the feeling. I didn't know what to do…" Gaara turned around and felt weak…why would he admit this to his brother for.

_What you should of done was kill her…instead you let her do what she pleases. _

"What feeling? Do you like her Gaara?" Gaara could feel his eyes burning a hole ito his back.

"I don't know what I feel. I have this pressure here-" Gaara touched his heart

"- and when she is around its seems to get harder to breath, She makes me feel normal and wanted…is that what love is?" Gaara looked into his brothers eyes, begging for an answer.

"I think that's exactly what it is Gaara. Why haven't you talked to her?"

"I don't know how to now. I ran without telling her anything; I been ignoring her."

"I can help you…I mean I think I wanted her first but seeing as she not interested…" Kankuro got up and put his hands on either side of Gaara.

"Listen, I'll let her know that if she still wants to 'practice' to meet you somewhere, you can just both pretend nothing happened for now, and if you think you still like her, next time you can make a move." Kankuro smiled and Gaara couldn't help but feel small compared to him now.

"Why would we pretend nothing happen?"

"Because it would make you both feel safe I guess? I don't know, just listen to me. I'll help you both out. I can't let my little brother lose his first girlfriend over something as stupid as a kiss." Kankuro walked out of the room and Gaara sat alone not only with his thoughts but his tail beast demon mocking him.

RIN

After finishing a new chapter in her book Rin decided to finally lay down to sleep, only to once again be bothered by the door.

"Who is it?"

"Kankuro, can I open it?" Rin took a second to consider it, and at last let him do it.

"Come inside…What is it now Kankuro?" She turned over and let her back face him.

"Um…I actually came with information for you…from Gaara." His name created butterflies in her stomach but she tried to ignore it.

"What information?" She tried not to sound too eager.

"Well I know now who you like…" That's all he said and that's when she knew Gaara told him. She smiled and her cheeks burned; But he was still ignoring her.

"He said he wants to help you still….but doesn't want things to get weird. So maybe you both can pretend nothing happened. What do you think?" Rin thought his news was stupid. It also caused a pain in her chest.

_So he doesn't like me…He just wants to be friends…I guess that's better than nothing._

"Alright…if that means I can still train with him…I will pretend nothing happened with him" It hurt to say but she wanted to see him again, even if it meant only as friends

"He said in a week? The elders kind of have him this week, so he'll be busy." She knew that was only good news so she accepted and waited for Kankuro to leave.

"Lock the door okay Kankuro…and thank you…for trying to help us."

"You know Rin, I think he likes you too, Just wait for him, and no more sneak attacks on him again; let him make the next move." She blushed and fell into the bed, smiling like a fool and staring at the picture of her dad.

"I guess things will get better daddy." She rolled over and got into her spot, closed her eyes and fell to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The week couldn't drag on any longer, the days seem to last longer than normal and Rin wished them to move faster.

"Rin, you're not focusing, the bread?" Nila asked from the behind the counter. The only thing good about not seeing Gaara for the week was she has been working longer at the shop; she has also learned a lot more about the cooking process.

"Yes; it's coming up." Rin finished wrapping the bread loaves and went to hand them to the lady.

"I'm sorry for the wait ma'am. Here you go." Rin handed them to the customer and bowed in respect, again making her way to the back. She was working on the last batch of cooking for the night and soon the shop would be closing. A while after Nila returned to the back, Rin was watching the bread bake.

"So Rin, I been talking to my wife, as you know my daughter has left us her son; we both been thinking that perhaps you would like to stay on full time with the shop. Now wait let me finish…This week you have been a great help, and with my wife home taking care of the young one I need the extra hands. So what do you think?" Nila moved about the room as he spoke, grabbing small cups and some bread and butter.

"Nila would you like me to make some tea?" She walked to the stove and set a pot on to boil.

"Thank you dear, now about the shop?"

"That would be great, but what would I be required to do?" He begun to butter the bread; placing a piece on a napkin for Rin.

"You would be involved in whatever is needed with the shop, like you do now, but also helping the customers, the cashier, cleaning and of course the baking. I will also be here to help so if I am busy with something and I can't help someone right away I would like you to step in." Rin walked over and grabbed the pot, filling both their cups with fresh mint tea. She took the time to consider that. It sounded great to be offered the position but she also wanted to be a full time ninja and that too needed free time.

"Nila, that really sounds great-" her chest tighten as she saw his face fall a bit.

"-but I would also like to work on my missions, and that too needs free time. How would I be able to fit both with such little free time?" Nila again put a smile on his face.

"That was also talked about. I'm willing to give you a raise; though it wouldn't be much more, we hope that you would be on board. As for your missions, as long as they are not too long Mai will be helping me out. What do you think Rin?" It sounded too great to be true, but she accepted.

"Nila I can't wait to begin full time; and I swear that I will be a great help, maybe I can even bring in some new recipes. Since its winter maybe we can add a few hot things to the menu, I can even make them and we can see if the people like them. If they don't do well within a week then we can remove it. It's cheap to make so we won't be losing much in the making of it if it fails. What do you think?"

"Let me talk to Mia, see if she agrees then maybe you can come over and make it and we'll go from there." They talked more about nothing and soon it was time to close, After cleaning and locking up Nila handed Rin a bag of day old bread.

"No one really likes to buy this stuff anyways; maybe you can share it with the Gaara boy; you haven't mentioned him in a while." His name brought a feeling of pain and pleasure, how could she explain that he in fact rejected her and wanted to pretend like nothing happened?

"I don't think things are going to happen like I wanted with him, maybe we were meant to only be friends." She placed a sad smile on her face and walked away, Nila's voice following behind her. _Don't give up just yet._

The night air begin to chill and Rin regretted not bringing a coat. She wrapped her arms around herself and rushed home; ready to make herself some hot chocolate. By the time she made it to her door her hands were frozen, which made it harder to open the door.

_Come on hurry stupid hands…_

Once inside Rin dropped everything and rushed to the stove, set up some milk to boil and set the mini oven to warm. Within minutes she had herself some bread and hot chocolate and cruel into her bed.

_[Knock]_

_What was that?_

Rin thought she heard something and moved to the window to peek out; on the balcony stood a boy she had really needed to see.

"Gaara" She whispered his name and opened the door, as she noticed him about to jump away.

"No wait Gaara?" He stopped mid jump, but didn't turn around.

"I didn't mean to come by…I just needed to…I have to tell someone." He turned around and waited for Rin to invite in inside.

"Come I'll warm you some chocolate and bread." Rin walked inside and after a few seconds Gaara followed; closing the door.

"It's surprising how fast winter came in, I didn't even realize the cold till tonight." She grabbed an extra cup and made him his drink pulling out two extra pieces of bread Rin walked back to her bed and handed them to Gaara.

"So what's wrong? Does it have something to do with the village Elders?" She grabbed her drink and took a sip, trying her best to ignore his presence, not looking him in his eyes, and pretending him being there didn't bother her.

"Yes. They asked me to be Kazekage." Gaara explained with a low sigh.

"Wow are you kidding me! Gaara that's great! Now you can really show the village how good you really can be!" She couldn't hide her excitement; she knew for the longest time now that Gaara wanted the village to accept him, and this would be the best way to their hearts. She looked to Gaara and examined his face, it was a mixture of things Rin couldn't describe.

"Are you not happy about this Gaara?"

"What if the village still doesn't recognize me, what if they don't want me to protect them?" He picked at his bread and chewed the smallest piece he could find. Her heart broke. If the village knew him the way she did, then they wouldn't have to fear him. She got out of the bed and reached for him hands, only the sand protected him from her touch. Her eyes fell and the tightness in her chest returned.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to. I was just so moved." She moved back and grabbed her drink trying to hide the fact that her eyes were full of tears

"I'm sorry. The sand moves on its own really. I wasn't trying to be rude." He too grabbed his drink and then an awkward silence filled the room.

"I just wanted to tell you that if the village can't see that you have change, that you are here to protect them; them they are stupid Gaara. If they were only able to see what I see….then I know they would have nothing to fear." She never looked up, but the tears did disappeared.

"Thank you Rin." His voice was different and Rin looked up to see that he too was moved.

"You know no one has ever been as nice to me like you have. Since you came to this village…things have been different. Thank you for being the way you are." He raised from his seat and walked over to the door, clearing his throat

"Rin…about the other day…-" The awkward silence once again filled the room, and Rin's heart begun to beat wild in her chest, she wondered if Gaara was able to hear it.

"-I didn't mean to run away like that. I'm sorry if I caused you to think something different. I just been going through a change and with the elders…I didn't know how to cope with everything coming my way." He spoke in a whisper and Rin almost moved closer to hear him better, but she didn't want him to close up again.

"So…-" She let her words draw out and stared at the floor, scared of what might be said,

"-where do we go from here Gaara? I think you clearly know my feelings for you. Yet I don't know how you really feel. If you still want to pretend like nothing happened; I can do that too. I don't want to lose our friendship because I couldn't control myself." She twirled her fingers around each other, biting her lip and urging herself not to begin crying.

_Come on Rin, Pull yourself together._

"Rin. I don't think you could like me…Or even possibly love me." Rin looked up, facing Gaara back. She didn't understand what he could mean, but waited for him to continue.

"You don't know who I once was, what I done, what I currently am. You only seen this new me. I don't know if you could understand if you knew."

"Then tell me Gaara; don't you think I have a right to find out myself if I can handle your past?" He turned his head and narrowed him eyes, debating to himself what he should do. Finally he walked over and took his seat once more. Grabbing his drink Gaara got ready to begin his story.

" Please don't talk…let me finish the whole thing before you need to say something." He waited for her to agree before speaking.

"There is a reason the village considers me a monster, when I was born my father had Chiyo put a monster inside me. The Jinchuuriki Shukaku. It's a demon and he still lives within my. Whispers to me every minute of every day. I couldn't control him when I was younger…I would go and destroy the place again and again; that's when my father gave the order to have me assassinated. He sent my uncle to do it, but my sand…Shukaku…protected me. After He killed himself in a last attempt to take me out I was attack almost back to back. Because of my father and his assassins I learned to control him and I learned how to not trust anyone. I learned I was not capable to being loved. Soon my father stopped the attacks and begun using me. I have killed so many people Rin. More than I would like to admit." He stopped and looked to Rin. Her eyes had widened and her fingers were turning white from holding her cup to tight. He almost stopped talking but last minute continued his story.

"I was ordered to attack Konoha but there I meant another boy that was so much like me; yet he was so different. Naruto. He too has a monster inside him, he too grew up alone and unloved yet he shined. He was fighting to prove not only to himself but his village that he is good. He is proving himself to them one step at a time. His soul was dark like mines but he had this light, he is the reason I'm changing. After losing my fight to him I decided to change my ways. I still have this monster inside me; but now I will use him as a stepping stone instead of letting him put me down. I too want this village to accept me and not be afraid." He stopped and stared at Rin, waiting for her to say something.

"How many people have you killed Gaara?" her voice was low but didn't shake, but Gaara knew she feared his answered.

"I have lost count. I didn't count…I just killed them, and I enjoyed it. I remember loving the way the screamed and begged for me to stop, the look in their eyes…now it seems like a nightmare. But I'm trying to get passed it." Again he looked at Rin and was shocked. Her face was not understanding at all, it was a face he seen so many times as he grew up, she feared him.

_He really is…was a monster._

Gaara stood up and begun walking to the sliding door, Rin knew he saw something on her face, a crossing though and maybe a bit of fear. She had to stop him, before she lost what little trust they did had.

"Gaara please don't leave."

"Why would I stay. You looked just like them. Your face…you fear me." She couldn't deny it, the thought of him doing things like he said, knowing his family has tried to kill him more than once; knowing he has a monster still inside him.

"I'm sorry if I made a face Gaara but you just dropped everything on me right now, was I not supposed to show emotion? You can't get mad at me for that Gaara; not when I'm standing here and still feel the same way about you." That caused him to stop and stare at her.

_I guess he thought that would change my feelings_

"Did you tell me that try and make me not like you any longer? Yes, what you said...it sounded scary, epically when you talked about killing the people, but Gaara that was the past you…I will still stand by you, no matter what, even if it is still only as a friend. And I will help you in your dream for Kazekage. I won't leave you side. Understand?" He walked over to him and reached out her hands, waiting for him to take them; after three long breaths he finally let his hands fall into her own.

"I understand." He eyes thinned and a worry line crossed his forehead.

"Don't worry about anything Gaara. I think I understand a little more why pull away from others…I hope perhaps things will change…but I won't force anything on you again. So…are we still up for practice this week?" He smiled and let her hands go, which made Rin's chest do a little flop.

"Yes. I will see you tomorrow first thing in the morning." They didn't hug goodbye but his smile was enough to hold Rin over for a while. All she knew was that hope had renewed in her that night. She hoped the future was bright and that Gaara would, let her into his life.


	14. Chapter 14

Despite what Gaara said they hardly saw each other. Gaara was too busy with the elders training and Rin begun to take her job more seriously; before she knew it another five days passes and they only saw each other a total of three times. The shop was closing and Rin grabbed her things to leave, the shop keeper again giving her a bag of day old sweets.

"Nila if you keep passing these to me I will begin to grow in size!" Rin smiled and hugged him goodbye, slowly her way home and watched as her breath made patterned in the air. She tried not to worry about the day ahead; she hadn't told anyone but her birthday was only hours away and soon she was going to be fourteen. Rin didn't want any attention but she at lease wanted to be surrounded with her friends on the special day, now she wasn't sure if it was a possibility. Gaara was so busy she was sure she wouldn't see him; but that was her only birthday wish.

Her body was frozen by the time she made it to the door. Within days the temperature had dropped, and although she was a bit happy about it she wanted the warmth back. She dropped everything by the door and ran over to her bed, quickly pulling off her shoes and socks and falling underneath the covers.

"Maybe we should have something hot to warm up." Without hesitation Rin pulled out a kunai and threw it out to whoever was in the home with her. She turned and faced the direction the voice came from and was hidden from the person by the wall of sand in the kitchen.

"Gaara?" The sand slowly fell away and Gaara was left alone staring at her with her weapon between his fingers.

"I have to say your reflexes have gotten a lot better; I hope this isn't how you will always greet me." He set the weapon down and pulled out two cups, pouring hot water he already made into them. He went through her kitchen as she sat in silence and pulled out two bags of chamomile tea; after he finished he walked and set one down beside her.

"How did you get inside?" She took her drink and sipped, trying to hide her smile from him.

"I know Kankuro had a key. I sort of stole it from him tonight. I wanted surprise you." He hide his eyes and Rin noticed a blush rush to his cheeks. She knew this must be hard for him.

"So did you want to talk about something?" He did and they spent nearly an hour and a half talking about things that had been going on that week. Rin talked about how she was learning more and more about cooking, about the small D-class missions she had been doing around the village.

"Just yesterday I had to find this old man's cat. It was so cute! I wish I had one." She pretended to pout. Gaara went on talking; explaining to her what has been happening with him and the elders.

-They basically are teaching me all about my duties of being the leader. What I should and shouldn't do; I have also been learning how to fight more, I didn't realize there was so much more I needed to learn. They say the training shouldn't take much longer but I will still need to wait before I take full responsibilities." Rin loved when he talked about becoming Kazekage. He smiled and his eyes had a certain looked Rin never saw before that week. Soon Gaara looked to the clock and got up from his seat.

"Its already passed midnight. Thank you for not kicking me out." He helped clean up his mess and Rin walked him to the door.

"I wouldn't have kicked you out Gaara; you know that. Also try not to break into my place again? I know you're going to be Lord Kazekage and everything but it's just so rude." Rin said with a playful rudeness that made them both smile.

"I will try. Goodnight Rin."

"Goodni-" Before the words could escape her mouth Gaara bent down and lightly kissed her lips. Her heart unexpectedly skipped and before she knew it, it was over, and only Gaara's sand was in his wake.

_Did he just…He kissed me._

She scream with pleasure inside her head and silently closed the door, letting her back rest against it as she slowly sunk down to the floor. Her fingers touched her lips, and she swore she could still feel it.

_What does this mean? Does…does he like me back? Oh my…I..-I have to tell someone._

She knew she was being childish but she was just too excited to even get back into bed.

_I have to talk to Kankuro about this!_

She dressed in loose fitting clothes and ran the short distance to Kankuro's window, softy she tapped on it, and after a few minutes he opened it and rubbed the sleep in his eyes.

"Rin?" His voice was thick and he wore no makeup, which made his face look a few years younger.

"I have to talk to someone…" She held her breath and let her sentence roll out altogether.

"-Gaarakissedme." She felt bashful and her face was red from holding her breath and being overly excited.

" Oh my goodness Kankuro he kissed me! I didn't even know he liked me back like that!" Her smile grew even bigger and she sat down beside the open window.

"That nice…?Do you need to come in? It's really cold tonight." He backed away and let her climb into the window, letting her close it behind her. When she turned around Kankuro was laying back on the bed face down. He was clearly tired.

"Please share my excitement Kankuro! I'm too happy to sleep! Talk to me please!" She dragged her please out and Kankuro only managed to turn his head to face her.

"Why would he kiss you? You force him again?" He smiled with a smile.

"No, I was just telling him goodnight and he kissed me. Very fast but nevertheless he kissed me. Should I ask him out? or are we now dating? Tell me what is happening." She was very new to this whole dating thing but she was sure you had to at least ask someone to date before it actually happened.

"What time is it anyways?" He looked to the small clock on the side and yawned.

"Rin can't this wait till later? Its 1:26 and I just want to sleep!" he forced his head into his pillow and made a loud moaning noise. Afterward he sat up and crossed his legs.

"Kankuro…I'm sorry. But I need to talk to someone; and I don't have any real girlfriends to talk to. I was just so happy…but if you want me to leave…" Rin got up and slowly crossed the room to the window; she gently place her fingers on the edge and pretended to ready herself to open it.

"Sit down Rin…First off, you guys have to at least figure out if your now dating…or maybe are you like friends with benefits.-"

"What's friends with benefits?" Kankuro made another noise in his throat.

"That when you just do things with a person you kinda like; but you could also go out with other people and it doesn't matter because you're both not dating. I don't think that's what you want though. After that you slowly just move things forward, just don't rush because you might regret things later on. You also have to figure out if you want other people to know that your dating. So basically you just have to talk to Gaara about everything. Also he already told me he was going to give you something, I just didn't know it was going to be a kiss. It was for your birthday…by the way Happy Birthday." Again he rubbed his eyes and laid back down.

"How did he even know it was my birthday?" She smiled and again touched her lips; only because Kankuro wasn't looking.

"I don't know Rin. Now either shh, or leave please?! I'm tired we can figure things out in the real morning."

"Fine, go to sleep lazy." She got up and went to the window letting herself out; again running home and back to her warm bed.


	15. Chapter 15

_RIN_

It took Rin almost an hour to fall to sleep but when she finally managed all she dreamt about was Gaara. It begun like that night but instead Gaara didn't leave, he stayed and things begun to get steamy.

_ "__Goodnight Gaara." Rin spoke with a soft voice, but instead of saying goodnight back he kissed her. At first it was light and awkward but as the seconds ticked by they found out what worked best for them. Gaara pushed her back instead and closed the door with his foot, Leading Rin down onto her mattress._

_ "__I'm sorry Rin." He separated from her and they both took deep breaths. He now was above her, his arms holding him up and away from her body. _

_ "__I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that…I..I think I should go now." He pushed himself off the bed but Rin grabbed his hand at the last second. Thankfully Gaara's sand was at bay and Rin was able to explore him without hesitation. _

_ "__Please don't leave. Gaara I wa-…No Gaara I need this." She brought him back down and again their lips came together with a sudden hunger. He begun lowering himself once more Rin was surprised to find that he wasn't that heavy, or maybe she was just to excite to really care. They seemed to continue making out for what seemed like an eternity until Gaara stop and pulled away. _

_ "__I need to show you how much I want you." Gaara's eyes were dark with passion, and Rin knew things were about to get serious; but she didn't want to stop him. Before she knew it, Gaara got down on his knees and kissed her neck. His hands slowly traced her hip and ended up a bit under the hem of her shirt. He stopped, only a second to look her in the eyes. A question. Asking permission she guessed. She nodded her head and he continued slowly kissing the side length of her torso. _

_ "__Are you ready?" Again their breaths begun to get a bit heavy and Rin could only nod once more. She never been this nervous but she knew she couldn't turn back._

_*beep beep beep*_

_*beep beep beep*_

She woke up to fast. Her heart raced and but she knew it wasn't from the alarm clock. She had never had dreams like that before and it thrilled her. Although it was a dream she could remember every feelings, every touch. She knew she been reading to many books that her aunt left behind.

She had the day off, but she wasn't sure what she was going to do. Rin slowly got ready and tried to keep the dream going in her head, but she fail in many ways. It seemed her dream self was better with acting things out then she was. Since it was still early Rin decided to head out and run the village. But before she made it down the stairs she saw Kankuro walking over to meet her.

"Hey Rin. You up early. It's not even six thirty yet." Kankuro appeared to be awake for a while now. His face was freshly painted and he no longer looked tired. Rin was happy to see him, already wanting to talk to him about his brother.

"I need to get the day started. Figured running would wake me up." She begun stretching.

"Did you need something? You are usually still asleep for another hour or so."

"Not really, I just forgot I set my alarm on early. I wanted to do everything first thing in the morning so I had the rest of the day free." Kankuro begun stretching as well.

"Are you planning on joining me on a run?" Rin asked and got ready.

"Just for a bit; I planned on meeting someone in an hour." He stopped looking at Rin and set himself up in running position. Within seconds they were off running around the village. They both pushed themselves hard and Rin was in the lead for more than half the time but once in a while Kankuro managed to catch up to her. By the time they finished their second time around the village over 40 minutes had passed. They both sat on the larger building of the village breathing a bit harder than they should have.

"You're a fast runner Rin; I could hardly keep up with you." Kankuro took a deep breath and laid down on the building. Rin was tempted to do the same, since it was still early the building was still cool enough. Instead she wrapped her arms around her legs and let her head rest.

"So who are you meeting?" Rin felt she already knew but had to make sure.

"Um…Gaara. He needed to talk to me about something he needed to do." He didn't make eye contact but Rin saw a grin play on the corner of his lips.

"Do you know when he'll be free? You know so we can talk about certain things." She felt a warmth in her belly that slowly raised to her cheeks."

"I'm not really sure. When I see him I'll let him know you want to talk to him.

"Thank you Kankuro." She smiled and watched as Kankuro got up and left.

_GAARA_

As soon as the elders left the room Kankuro walked in. Gaara was glad, He has been up for hours and he was tired with stress.

"Good morning Gaara."

"Kankuro." He tried to keep his tone tight, although he asked his brother and sister to forgive him he was still unsure how to act and treat them. Sometimes he even felt like they didn't really love him the way that acted once in a while.

"So what did you need to talk about" Kankuro walked over to his side and raised his arms behind his head.

"I just needed something to distract me from everything. Things here, the village…Rin." Gaara stood up and begun walking towards the large window that looked out to the village.

"Kankuro…Do you still fear me." He turned and watched Kankuro's expression change from shocked to confusion to one that seemed uncomfortable. He then looked to his side.

"It's not that I'm scared of you Gaara. I see that you're trying to change. I'm glad. Temari is very glad. She finally sees us as a family mother would have been proud of; and I don't know if you can see but she is trying her best to make up mom's place for you. Were just both scared something will happen that will you know…awake the beast once more." Kankuro's hands now played behind his back but he managed to look at Gaara.

"I don't want to change back to the way I was before. I still heard him…talking to me, tempting me to revert back to his ways. But I can't. Naruto helped me see that if I see myself as this monster. So will everyone else. My best chance at happiness is proving to everyone that I can protect them. That I am good." He wasn't staring at anything. Instead he was going over the memory of his battle with Naruto. The words he spoke and the sudden feeling that Gaara received.

"Rin seems to see the good in you." Her name made his heart race. Gaara never felt the way he did before and it not only confused him but made him glad.

_hmm_

Shukaku had been quite for a while and Gaara felt like he was planning something. Ever since last night. Since he kissed Rin goodnight. The silence was alarming and unusual.

"I heard her go to you last night." Again Gaara looked out the window. Not wanting his expression to show anything.

"What did she say?" From behind he heard Kankuro chuckle.

"She was crazy about her kiss from you. I didn't know that what you were planning. If you had let me know I could of gave you tips." At that Gaara turned around and faced his brother. Bowing his head some he spoke.

"It wasn't planned. I just wanted to see her. When I was leaving…it just happened. I was just was shocked." Gaara needed to sit down. He felt exposed talking to his brother this way. Telling him his deepest feelings. He never been this free with his words.

"While I can tell you she was very excited about it, but I think you guys should talk about what is happening." Gaara was confused. Talk about what he thought? And Kankuro must of saw it because he begun to explain again.

"You both are so young its adorable. Do you plan to go out with her? She wants to know what does this make you guys. Do you want to be just casual friends that you know…Do things with or do you want to be with only her. Also do you want people to know. Things like that. She is just as confused as you."

"I want to be with her. I…I never felt this feeling before." Gaara placed his hand over his chest.

"When I see her. My heart races, she makes me feel like anything I once did doesn't matters. She believes I can do anything. I want her to feel the same way. I want to know what she feels and thinks. If she wants to be seen with me in public; but I'm also scared that if she accepts me….if we show people that we want to be together. They will also turn her away. What will she do then? What if she doesn't want to be with me because the people turn her away?"

Gaara's eyes held so much sadness. He felt the heaviness now in his chest. To finally express what he has been feeling.

"I don't think that will happen. Rin might be young, but like you Gaara she is far beyond her years. Maybe not in certain areas, but I don't think she will care what others think. She already knows about your past, she knows the village fears and hates you; Yet she is still trying to win you over. I say go for it. Why not try and get a happy ending for yourself."

Gaara thought this over. He was right. Nothing has made her run away yet. And if she was willing to try. Gaara knew he would too.

"When should I talk to her? How do I tell her I want to be with her?"

Kankuro smiled and sat down the other side of Gaara.

_RIN_

Fifteen minutes after Kankuro left Rin ran back to the house and grabbed her things, she decided that she would spend the rest of the morning practicing. Only an hour past before she was tired and out of breath. She kept her mind clear and fought; sweat dripping down her face.

_One more attack._

She walked over to a machine and set it up. As soon as she walked away the machine shot out 8 different things at once, Rin grabbed her weapon, She blocked all but one, that got her right in her shoulder. She winced and grabbed the sore spot, not ready for the second round. She quickly grabbed her weapon once more that she let fall to the floor and tried to blocked, One, Two Three. Rin lost her hold on her weapon and before she knew it she was defenseless. She saw it coming and knew she couldn't dodge the next blow. She closed her eyes and waited; but it never came. Slowly she peeked and opened her eyes to a wall of sand that protected her from the hit. She smiled and looked around.

"Gaara?"

He appeared from the side and let his sand wall fall apart.

"thank you for protecting me. I guess I wasn't concentrating hard enough…" She tried to laugh but the pain in her shoulder was too much.

"What level was the machine on?"

"Max" Rin grabbed her things and walked over to Gaara who was now waiting near the door for her.

"I didn't know you managed to get to max already. I guess I haven't been helping out very much lately. Come on. Lets get your arm healed." It was now going on eight and people were making their way around the town now. Every now and then Rin would catch someone watching them, she tried her best to ignore them.

"So do you have the rest of the day free or are you on a break?" Rin wasn't sure what he did really but she really wanted him to be free.

"I finished everything early so I can spend the day out. I was hoping you were also free." She looked sideways and saw his eyes shifted from the ground to straight ahead and back down again.

_He wants to hang out with me._

She was over joyed.

"I actually am busy all day. But if you want. I can stay with you. " She stopped moving and after three more steps Gaara too stopped and stared at her.

"I don't want to cause you any trouble. If your busy then I guess I will see you after your done." He almosted looked a bit hurt and Rin felt a tinged of guilt for playing with him.

"Gaara. I was only kidding. I am free." She smiled a little and walked the three steps and be by his side. As soon as I get my shoulder checked out and go home to shower I'm yours." She tried to flirt and walked away, she could see Gaara Grin and blushed at her words.

"What happened to your shoulder dear, this looks painful!" The nurse was full of energy for it being so early but Rin was glad for the attention.

"I was just training this morning; it got the best of me." She looked over to Gaara who sat in the corner in a chair.

"You should be careful who you train with. Not everyone is willing to show mercy." She no longer looked Rin in the eye; instead a faint light green glow formed around her hands and she healed the nasty bruise that was beginning to form.

"If you talking about Gaara; it wasn't him. In fact if he wasn't there I would of came in with much more than a hurt shoulder." She jumped of the small bed and begun walking towards Gaara who had said nothing during their time there.

"Thank you for healing my shoulder. Good bye." Rin bowed and begun walking away Gaara falling in her steps.

"You didn't have to defend me. I'm more then use to people thinking I'm a monster." He didn't sound upset.

"Gaara if you don't defend yourself then who will? As long as your with me, my friend. Whatever. I will defend you." Before long they reached Rin's small apartment.

"Just take a seat. I will be fast. Do you want me to make any tea or something?"

"No thanks. I'll just wait."

In the shower Rin was suddenly full of energy. Her insides buzzed with pure joy.

_Gaara is here Gaara is here. Gaara is here_

She made her to wash all that needed to be washed and jumped out. quickly drying off so that she could again see Gaara. When she walked out she smiled and saw Gaara reading a book, but soon she realized it was a book she meant to keep hidden.

"Um Gaara?" She must of caught him off guard because he suddenly jumped and tossed the book to the side.

"I was…I didn't mean to go through your things."

"I…Its not mines!" She blushed and again felt dirty for having much a book in her home.

"It was my aunts. I just sort of kept it." They both didn't look at each other and Rin rushed to the kitchen, trying to keep herself from an awkward conversation.

"Um…I can cook something. Or did you want to talk?"

"I did want to talk. About last night." At that Rin got warm all over. Her back was to Gaara but she smiled like a fool. He continued to talk as Rin brought out two cold glasses of milk and slices of cake.

"I spoke with Kankuro this morning, and he said you wanted to get some things cleared up." He spoke slow, like the conversation made him nervous. She sipped on her milk trying to cool off.

"Rin I would like…I like you" It seemed saying those words took everything out of him. Again she was smiling.

"Does that mean you want to be with me Gaara? Like Lovers?" Her grin was now ear to ear, she tried to keep herself under control but her heart was beating to hard.

"If that's something you want then yes. I just. I'm worried you don't want to be seen with me." That got her to stop grinning.

"What do you mean? Didn't I prove today that I will defend you Gaara?" She replace her frown with a small smile.

"I will never be ashamed of you Gaara." She looked him in the eyes and wanted him to know she was telling the truth.

"I know. What you did today, no one has ever defended me before, but if things get to rough; What if you leave?" Rin wished she could touch him and before she knew it she slowly moved her hand over to his. Surprising the sand didn't block her touch. His hands were soft and warm despite the cooling days coming on.

"Gaara If I ever left you, it wouldn't be because some people, or the village ignored me and hurt my feelings. I feel for you, the person you are now, and believe me. The village too will see you that way. I have faith in that. So are you quitting on us before we even have a chance?" Her hand still rested on his; she didn't want to move it in case the sand wall separated them again.

"No." The only words he spoke.

"Can I kiss you now?" the pressure in her chest was too much and she needed a way to release it. Instead of answering Gaara leaned in and kissed her. Unlike their other two kisses, the one they now shared lasted a bit longer and when they did part they both had smiles on their face. Neither of them could believe what they had stepped into but they were both willing to learn along the way.

"Happy Birthday Rin"


	16. Chapter 16

16

A few months have passed and both Rin and Gaara were doing well. Gaara was becoming more and more calm and the village had taken a notice. Things between them had even increased. They held hands in public; shared kisses, when no one was watching and Gaara even spent most of his free night alone with Rin at her place.

"Morning Rin!" Kankuro ran up and handed Rin a warm baked good. The steam rose into the night chilled air.

"Oh thanks, Mmmm" She bit into the bread and continued walking; Kankuro tried talking through a mouthful.

"So Temari wants you over tonight. She is making a meal and wants to talk with Gaara and you." He looked sideways and smiled.

"You mean to say she doesn't want to kill me any longer?" They both chuckled and walked into a large building, waiting to greet Gaara.

"She probably does, but she is very excited to have this new Gaara around. I know I keep telling you, but Gaara was never this kind of person; he was…something else." Rin peeked at his face and saw the dark expression when he spoke of how Gaara use to be.

"Haha, I'm sorry I know we aren't supposed to bring that up! Anyways how are you both? Not doing anything….you know naughty?" Kankuro bumped her with his shoulder and she blushed. He never seemed to fail asking her this question, but for now the answer was always the same.

"No Kankuro…stop asking such embarrassing questions!" She finished off her bread and waved as Gaara walked through a large opening on the left side of the building. He smiled in response, talking to Chiyo and a few other people. After they all said their goodbyes Gaara made his way to them; greeting his brother with only his name, and Rin a quick kiss on the cheek. He quickly looked away still a bit embarrassed about the public affection.

"So I thought we could head over to your place today; I heard you sister is making a meal."

"She already begun, you got maybe half an hour before she is finish? Can we all just head over and relax before then?" Kankuro threw his arms in the air and pretended to yawn. " I wouldn't mind resting my eyes a bit before then.

"Gaara?" Rin looked at his face, waiting for an answer.

"That seems like a great idea." He grabbed her hand and together they all walked out.

All three of them walked into the now warm home and took off their coats; Kankuro rushed off to his room pulling Gaara by his hand; leaving Temari and Rin alone for the first time in a while.

"Hello Rin." Temari was polite, she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Rin felt like she made a mistake; but smiled anyways and pretended to act nice.

"Hey Temari. Would you like me to help? I would set the table maybe?

"Sure that would be helpful. I'm sure you know where everything is still? Dinner will be done in a moment. Things just need to simmer and cool off a bit." Rin grabbed the things to set up the table and begun working. She rattled her mind for things to talk about when Temari suddenly begun talking again.

"You know…Kankuro said I am being to hard on you…-" Rin turned and look at her. She still stoold in the kitchen a wooden spoon in her hands. " –I don't think I am. I was never close with Gaara. Not until recently; and I want to get closer with him ; but you are in the way." Again she got quite. She removed the food from the flames and set them on top of hot plates on the table.

"Temari I'm. no-"

"I'm not finished. Suddenly your there. You wrapped yourself around Gaara and invaded his life. I don't know where it's going to lead but if it makes Gaara happy…then I have no choice but to be happy. I guess I'm just a bit jealous. Haha" Again she turned and face Rin watching her, it made Rin feel a bit uncomfortable.

"I guess the reason I'm so mean with you is because of that one time…which I have learned was just a kiss…between you too. I was horrified. I thought maybe the new person Gaara was becoming was destroyed, and you were to blame. I saw how easy I could lose him; how easy you could make him return to his old self. I was so upset that week. Kankuro convinced me three times not to go over and kill you. Anyways this dinner; It is a way for us to all come together again. If you're going to be with Gaara then I am welcoming you into the family. You must remember this one thing though Rin; If you ever do something to hurt my brother; either one for that matter. I will hunt you down and make you pay."

As soon as she finished the boys walked out of the room together and begun walking towards them. Rin's heart was beating wild in her chest, she wanted to get her words in but she was afraid of how they guys would look at her. So she smiled and said nothing. Sitting down Temari served everyone and they all begun eating. Again Temari begun speaking.

"How are things going with the leaders Gaara?"

"Everything is going fine, they think I should take the role as soon as possible, maybe within a few months if things go smoothly." The meal went on this way, small conversation and jokes, old stories; Rin felt warm inside. She hadn't had a decent meal like this in a while.

"So Gaara, Rin. I think we should talk about the state of your relationship." Temari spoke like she was bring up a normal topic, but everyone else at the table froze.

"What do you mean?" Rin spoke up first; nervously but wanted to look brave.

"What I mean is, you both are still so young. I don't think its best if you guys rush into things…I think you know what I'm talking about. I would like to know rather or not you both have…you know." Temari broke a little and looked to the side. Rin's cheeks burned.

"What is with you guys?! What I do with your brother is not your concern! Do you have any idea how rude you are being? You said this dinner was supposed to be us all getting to know each other better, but you just want to get under everyone's skin." Rin was now standing her face to warm from the house and anger.

"Sit down! You do not come into our home disrespect us. Gaara and Kankuro are my responsibility, I am all they have and they are all I have. If I want to know something you best believe I'm going to make it my goal to find out. Now you can either corporate or leave!" Temari too was now standing; one palm was slammed on the table while the other pointed to the door. Close to tears Rin raised her chin, grabbed her jacket. She turned and bowed her thanks not daring to look at anyone. Nobody said anything, but what hurt the worst was that Gaara didn't stand up for her nor did he follow.

Finally alone, Rin let the tears spill from her eyes, wishing she had at lease waited till she made it home. By the time she opened her door, her face was numb and wet. She didn't think, she removed her clothing and let them fall where they dropped. And when she reached the tub she let the hot water run over here, hoping the hot water could burn away the embarrassment.

_Why didn't he say anything… I'm so stupid. She knew exactly what to say and I fell for it! _

She ducked her head underwater enjoying the silent ringing, when she raised it again she heard the door open in the living room.

"Rin?" It was Gaara. Her heart leaped within her chest, but she was afraid to say anything.

_Please just leave! I already made a fool of myself!_

"Rin are in bathing? I…I don't want to open the curtain in case you are." She could hear the nervous tone in his voice.

"Yea…Why are you here…" She thought for sure he would ignore her now but there he was still waiting to just talk with her.

"After you left I said what I needed to say. You were right and Temari has no need to know what we do. I understand she feels I need a mother figure but she went too far. I am her brother, not her child. I explained that is how she needs to see me for now. Ha…I told her if I'm able to become the Kazekage then I'm more then able to make choices myself about our relationship. I also told her that we haven't done it. To keep her mind together." He was silence for a few moments till her cleared his through once more.

"Do you..do you think we should have already done it? Is that how normal relationships work?" he voice was barley heard; although she was overjoyed to hear him ask she suddenly become slightly uncomfortable with him in the bathroom. She bit her lip.

_Time to be brave._

Grabbing her towel Rin wrapped herself and opened the curtain blocking each other from view.

"Are you saying that you want to try having sex Gaara?" At her words Gaara eyes darted at the floor, and she swears she saw his cheeks turn a shade darker.

" I'm just wondering if maybe were moving to slow? Were we supposed to already reach that point?" He never looked up and Rin could keep her smile hidden.

"Take off your clothes Gaara." Rin tried to sound 'sexy' but she wasn't sure she was getting it right. But he stared at her, his face full of worry and shock.

"W-what?"

"Take off your clothes. If we're going to do this…we need to be naked. I'm basically there, all I have to do is. Remove. This. Towel." She whispered the last three words into his ear causing him to fall back off the toilet seat.

"I…I..No wait." Again the look of worry crossed his now beet red face. She couldn't help laughing at him.

"Relax Gaara! I was only joking. Listen, if were not comfortable being at lease naked with each other then were not ready. There is no need to rush Gaara. I plan to be with you for the long run. Also relationships don't run on a timeline; we move at our own pace. When we're ready we'll know it. Now get out so I can dress!" Still blushing Gaara got up and kiss Rin on this lips.

"Thank you. You're right we don't have to rush into anything. I'll wait for you to get out." He smiled and walked out

"Oh! Gaara I forgot to bring close inside!"

Sorry It has been soooooo long! I have been very very busy but I do plan to finish this fanfic. Thank you all For reading and liking my story so far.


End file.
